The Nightingales of Konoha
by Dread Knight N7
Summary: NarutoxSkyrim crossover. Upon escaping with the Forbidden Scroll, Naruto accidentally stumbles upon an ancient Deity with a passion for thievery...and now he is her champion tasked with rebuilding her order...Naruhina and others. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I hope you all are having or going to have happy holidays. Christmas is a couple days so Merry Christmas to all of those who celebrate it!**

**Now I wanted to do a NarutoxSkyrim crossover ever since the game came out but I've been really lazy about it…and addicted to Skyim…to actually write it. Well I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote this! Don't worry, this just a fun project I wanted to start and my other stories will still be updated regularly. Anyways, Time to start the show!**

**Btw the first section of the story is a brief history of the fall of Tamriel (the place where The Elder Scrolls Games take place). You don't have to read that part if you don't want to as it just states how Tamriel became the elemental Nations.**

**NOTE: The Daedric Princes don't have a set gender, but Nocturnal and some others are always depicted as female. So don't be confused when I say "Prince" yet use feminine pronouns.**

**Disclaimer:** I used to write disclaimers saying I don't own Naruto or Skyrim, but then I took an arrow to the knee…

"Normal"

"_Thoughts"_

"**YELLING or JUTSUS**"

**"Demon talk**"

"**Demon Thoughts or Daedric Talk**"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Rebirth of the Nightingales<strong>

* * *

><p>The land known as Tamriel existed for centuries and had endured countless wars between the races and even between the gods before it fell to the forces of nature. For all the countless battles and blood spilled onto its sacred soils, it was Mother Nature that finally ended Tamriel's long history. Volcano eruptions destroyed the population of High Rock and the fumes left behind made sure that the place would remain uninhabitable for centuries. Skyrim was ripped from the mainland by powerful earthquakes and it later sank into the growing ocean. Summerset Isle drifted farther and farther out to sea before it was lost to the rest of Tamriel. Valenwood suffered from a series of flash fires and other disasters that destroyed many homes and the land. Hammerfell was struck by a series of hurricanes by the coast and tornadoes in the mainland that sliced that land up into a scarred wasteland. The remaining lands suffered from a flurry of other disasters that would forever change the land once known as Tamriel.<p>

The citizens of Tamriel didn't understand what was going on as they were plagued by illnesses along with the weather. A deadly virus was discovered in the Khajiit and Argonian races that would kill them slowly. Many didn't know they were even infected until it was too late, and their families were infected. By the time a cure was invented, the populations of Khajiit and Argonians were too small to revive, and they went extinct years later.

The war with the elves had caused a rift between man and mer. Many remember the atrocities both side committed during the Great Wars, and both expected to be back-stabbed by the other when their backs were turned. It came to be a great surprise when the Aldmeri Dominion pulled out of Tamriel and took their Bosmer slaves and Dunmer brothers with them back to Summerset Isle. The Elves never set foot in Tamriel ever since, and their fate was unknown to all.

The remaining human race fought over what was left in the land like savages, before they all chose to abandon the land they used to call home. Some say The Nine Divines forsook the lands of Tamriel because they were displeased with the masses, while others say The Daedric Princes were the cause of Tamriel's demise. In the end, Tamriel and its history was lost to all.

The arcane arts became tales and myths, and the legendary places such as the Gold and White Tower withered over the years till they were no more.

When humans decided to recolonized the land, they had no idea that the newly minted "Elemental Lands" were once known as Tamriel. The deserts of Hammerfell are now known as Kaze no Kuni. The dense woodlands of Cyrodiil and parts of the Reach in what was left of Skyrim were converted into Hi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni. The Nine Divines chose not to meddle with human affairs this time, as their influence led to the destruction of all around them. The Daedra Lords did not share the same thoughts…

Malog Bal, Mehrune's Dagon, and the other malicious Daedra Lords reveled in the destruction and suffering, and were downright giddy to cause mayhem again with new pawns. Azura, Meridia, and the lesser evil Lords lamented over the loss of their devout followers, but they were pleased at the chance to continue their fight against the unjust and undead. Others, like Nocturnal, just didn't care about what happened to mortals, as long as they benefited from it.

They all waited patiently for their time to reemerge into this new world. Their patience was rewarded when a young boy in an orange jumpsuit made contact with the Lady of the Shadows, Nocturnal herself…

* * *

><p>A young boy, around thirteen years of age, was currently running from a large tower with a giant scroll hanging off his back. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit that would be easily recognized at any time during the day. He had bright yellow hair that reminded some of the sun, and it was spikier than a porcupine. His azure blue eyes were filled with determination and a bit of mischievousness as he scanned his surroundings for a way to escape his village undetected.<p>

Despite what was going on, young Naruto Uzumaki was just following orders to retrieve the sacred forbidden scroll so he could pass his "make-up" genin test. Finding the scroll was easy, and taking it was just as easy. He did run into the old man Hokage, but it was nothing his Sexy Jutsu couldn't handle.

He was currently standing a few blocks away from the Hokage Tower. The guards hadn't been alerted yet, so he his mission was a success so far. He was debating how he would exit the village unnoticed with a scroll the size of his body strapped to his back. He couldn't just waltz his way out of Konoha, nor could he use the rooftops, since he would surely be spotted. Naruto snapped his fingers as he realized he could just use the sewer system to get out of the village.

The sewers, also known as the rat-ways, were a series of underground tunnels that could lead you anywhere in Konoha as long as you knew where you were going. It was just as easy to get lost in the rat-ways and spend hours upon hours trying to find your way back.

Naruto didn't have to worry about that, since he used to use the rat-ways to get around when the villagers of Konoha were being less than hospitable towards him. He had spent days learning every twist and turn in the rat-ways until he could navigate them by memory alone. He was walking down another pathway, when the strap that held the scroll snapped, and caused it to roll over the edge and down the adjacent tunnel. Naruto panicked, since the scroll was rolling towards the main cistern where all the rain water was stored. He was pretty sure Mizuki-sensei wouldn't like the scroll to be soggy and unreadable.

The scroll was picking up speed since it was rolling downhill, which caused Naruto to quicken his gait to catch up. The closer the scroll rolled to its watery demise, the more Naruto saw his future flash in front of him. What he saw, he didn't like, so with a last ditch effort, Naruto dove for the scroll, and was able to grasp the snapped string that was around the scroll. Naruto gave a huge sigh of relief as he saw that the scroll was okay…then some water fell onto his head from the open shaft above him, thoroughly soaking him. Naruto was thankful it wasn't sewage water…

After wiping the water out of his eyes and tying his jacket around his waist, Naruto trudged on through the tunnels until he noticed a route he'd never taken before. Curiosity got the better of him, and he walked down the abandoned tunnel to what looked like a cell door that was barred. The wooden bars had dilapidated, and didn't provide much resistance when Naruto pushed them down. He slid the door open, and was greeted with nothing but darkness. The room was pitch black, and allowed no light in or out.

Naruto frowned a bit before he took the torch that was hanging on the wall, and walked into the room. As soon as he stepped in, the door behind him slammed shut, which caused Naruto to jump in fright. He turned around to see no one there, then looked forward and was greeted by the sight of a statue of a woman dressed in a night gown with a cowl over her head. On her arms were a group of ravens.

Naruto was knocked out of his reverie when his torch went out, and the darkness consumed the room once again.

**"So, another mortal comes to me in his times of need…"**an uncaring female voice echoed through the room.

The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck stood up, and he felt goosebumps all over his arms. "W-who's there?" Naruto stuttered a bit as he took a kunai out and got into a defensive stance.

The voice just chuckled lightly in amusement. Naruto was reminded of the condescending laughs that would be directed to him from others... _**"**_**It has been years since I have graced this realm. I watched as it was destroyed to the ground, and now it has been rebuilt. How amusing you mortals can be,"** the voice echoed all around Naruto.

"Dammit, where are you?" Naruto yelled.

Naruto didn't know what was going on, but he felt a something wrap around his body and mouth. It was like the shadows themselves were silencing him.

**"You are too loud…" **The voice said condescendingly. _**"**_**My realm is about stealth and being unseen. You are the antithesis for everything I stand for, yet you wish for my blessing. Such blasphemy is most unwise…" **Naruto shivered at the poorly veiled threat.

Naruto felt the shadow over his mouth recede, allowing him to talk. In a more subdued tone, he asked, "What do you mean? I never asked for your blessing."

Though Naruto couldn't see it, he felt the voice frown at his words. **"Look at the way you carry yourself. Your apparel is most unfitting for an agent of the shadows. Your behavior is even more of an insult. You aspire to be this "shinobi", yet you do not behave as such."** the voice spoke with a disapproving tone.

**"Your "shinobi" actually started from my order. They were once known as Nightingales, and they were blessed by me to be my agents of the shadows. They did my bidding before they lost their way without my guidance. These shinobi are just a glimpse of the true potential my nightingales held in their prime,"** the voice said with a twinge of disdain and sorrow in her voice.

"What did these Nightingales do?" Naruto asked curiously.

**"They were my protectors of the Ebonmere. The Ebonmere is a portal to my plane of Oblivion, known as The Evergloam. When the portal was open, it would allow my power to transfer over to this realm. However, when the portal is closed, I become relatively powerless here."** the voice said.

**Besides protecting this portal, they would serve as my agents. The steal and pilfer from the unknowing and the greedy. Most chose to keep what they stole, while others chose to give it to the needy. It made no difference to me what they did with their rewards, as long as they followed the path of the shadows and did what I told them,"** the voice said in an even voice.

"Stealing is wrong, though!" Naruto responded.

To his surprise, the voice laughed at him. It laughed as if he told the funniest joke ever told.

"Oi, what's so funny?" Naruto said a little annoyed.

**"I find it funny, this double standard you hold for your so-called shinobi. Do not take me as an ignorant fool. I have watched you mortals, and I have seen what you have done. Yes, my nightingales were thieves. Many of my followers were thieves, actually, but these shinobi are no better. You believe that they don't steal or hurt the innocent? Your shinobi are assassins and sell-swords first, and people later. They do the same things my Nightingales did, so how can you say something so naïve? Wasn't that scroll on your back stolen?"** the voice said in amusement.

Naruto flushed in embarrassment. The voice was right. He _had_ stolen the forbidden scroll, even if it was a mock mission. It was a glimpse of what he had to do in the future, and his previous statement made him look more foolish.

"…but…they always said only bad people steal…" Naruto muttered to himself.

The voice scoffed. **"Morality and ethics are instruments of the weak to make themselves feel better and to make others feel worse. You mortals must always define things as black or white. I deal with the grey area in between."**

"You still haven't told me who you are…" Naruto replied.

**"Ah, yes, I forgot about the impatience of mortals, but then again I do not have to worry about decays caused by time,"** the voice said before the Ebonmere opened up.

The portal lid opened, and a glowing blue liquid oozed out from it onto the walls. Soon, the blue light emitting from the liquid illuminated the room. Naruto watched in awe as a figure rose from the portal. It was the same person that was depicted by the statue, ravens included!

**"I am the Mistress of Shadows, The Unknowable, and the Patron Deity to the Thieves' Guild. Night among strangers, secrets in the dark, Nocturnal is here.** **I am the Daedric Prince, Nocturnal!" **Nocturnal announced as her ravens flew around her.

Naruto was shocked to be talking to this being. He had never heard of a Daedric Prince, but he assumed they were like a Kami. He suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was talking to a being that could crush him with the snap of her fingers if she felt like it.

"Nocturnal-sama, what do you want with me?" Naruto asked slowly, and was thanking Kami for having Iruka-sensei teach him honorifics.

Nocturnal raised a delicate eyebrow at Naruto's question. **"It is not what I want from you, mortal, but what can we both benefit with from each other. You lack the proper foundations and elements to become a good agent of the shadows, and I lack a champion. You have much potential, from what I have seen. I will give you some of my power, and in return, you shall be my new subordinate. I want you to reestablish my order. You shall be my first Nightingale in this era." **Nocturnal's voice echoed through the room.

This time it was Naruto's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What's the catch? This sounds a little too good to be true…" Naruto said warily.

He was surprised when Nocturnal actually smiled. **"Good, you are starting to think like a Nightingale now. No deal is ever as straight forward as it seems. If you were to join my order, you would have to serve it for the remainder of your mortal life. Should you fail to uphold your end of the bargain, your soul becomes mine, where it will reside in darkness for all of eternity."**

Naruto's eyes widened at that statement. Could he give up the rest of his life for power?

**"I see the discomfort in your eyes…You will still be allowed your freedom, and will not have to guard my statue all day. Since you would be the first, your only job will be to reestablish my order. After that, your part of the bargain would be complete,"** Nocturnal said.

"…That sounds okay…but what powers would I be granted?" Naruto asked a little relieved.

Nocturnal waved her hand and three platforms with a full moon, half moon, and a crescent moon appeared. **"There are three types of agents. There are the agents of stealth, strife, and subterfuge."**

Nocturnal pointed to the crescent moon platform. **"Stepping onto the crescent moon platform will grant you the power of the Agent of Stealth. Agents of Stealth are one with the shadows. They are the best infiltrators. They have the ability to blend in completely with the darkness, and become the unseen."**

"So they can go invisible when hiding?" Naruto asked, and received a nod.

**"Yes, that is correct. Agents of Stealth are given my "shadowcloak", which grants them invisibility."** She turned Naruto's attention to the half-moon platform. **"The half-moon platform grants you the power of the Agent of Subterfuge. An Agent of Subterfuge uses darkness to obscure others' thoughts and judgment. They have the ability to turn others against their own allies with simple words."**

Naruto shivered a bit at that. He didn't like manipulation, since he was a more straight forward person, but he understood the implications of that power and how it could be easily abused.

**"The final platform, the full moon, will grant you the power of the Agent of Strife. An Agent of Strife uses darkness for their own benefit. They are granted a greater power, that creates a cord between them and one of their foes. This cord draws health from said foe, while healing the agent. The bond can also be created with a willing participant and it will grant both parties a small regenerative bonus,"** Nocturnal said as she pointed to the final platform.

"Why can't I have all three?" Naruto asked curiously.

Nocturnal shook her head. It always seemed like mortals wanted more than they were allowed. **"No mortal can wield all three of my power. The darkness within these powers would overwhelm your soul and turn you into an empty husk. You would literally become a shadow of your former self,"** Nocturnal said with a hint of disapproval.

**"Now that you know what you would receive from our deal, will you accept the terms of our agreement?"** Nocturnal asked.

Naruto thought long and hard about his decision. It was not every day you get an offer from a God. Besides, being a Nightingale sounded cool. He was afraid about bartering his soul, but he was determined that he wouldn't fail, so what was there to lose?

"Yes Nocturnal-sama, I, Naruto Uzumaki, accept your offer to be your champion, and to revive the Nightingales," Naruto said with a small bow.

Nocturnal smirked. **"Excellent. Now step onto the platform you want, and after that, you will have to recite an oath. After that, you will don the armor of the Nightingale to complete the ritual. If you feel like you chose the wrong power, you are allowed to change it after a day has passed. Now, are you prepared to start?"** Nocturnal asked.

Naruto nodded as he walked to the platform with the full moon. The Agent of Strife appealed to Naruto the most, since he always wanted to make bonds with others, though this was a literal bond and not quite how he envisioned it.

**"Good, now repeat after me; Lady Nocturnal, I accept your terms. I dedicate myself to you as both your avenger and your sentinel. I will honor our agreement in this lifetime and the next, until your conditions are met,"** Nocturnal said as she stared at Naruto expectantly.

Naruto got the message and started to repeat the oath. As he said the second verse, the shadows around the walls started to engulf him. He stopped his oath and started to panic before Nocturnal told him it was part of the ritual. Taking a deep breath, Naruto continued the oath until he was engulfed in the shadows. Before Nocturnal could complete the ritual, Naruto screamed out in pain as red light emitted from his stomach.

**Nocturnal raised an eyebrow at the curious red light before she sighed in irritation. ****"I seem to have missed the greater power this mortal contains…no matter…this is just an oversight that I will correct…"** Nocturnal muttered to herself before she took the form of a black raven and flew into Naruto's seal.

* * *

><p>Naruto's mind looked more like a flooded boiler room. The water was ankle-high and the room was dimly lit. If it was under different circumstances, Nocturnal would have admired the darker recesses of the mind. However, right now she was annoyed that she had forgotten about the Fox sealed inside her soon-to-be champion. In terms of power, Daedric Princes were a step below Kami, but stronger than the Bijuu. Even the Kyubi was nothing more than annoying itch compared to the weakest of the Daedric Princes.<p>

_'The nerve of that mongrel, interrupting my ritual and messing with a being higher up in command than it…"_ Nocturnal thought. She was going to put that fox in its place.

She transformed into her human form before she glided her way through the bars that held the Kyubi no Yoko at bay.

Kyubi was not pleased. He had been imprisoned in a snot nosed brat for thirteen years. For thirteen years, he had to live in a dingy boiler room and sit in a puddle. Anyone would be cranky after that, but the boy had to go make a fool out of himself and smear his reputation in the process. He knew about the looks the boy received. It started with fear, and he reveled in watching humans fear the mere sight of a boy because of HIM. Now, they only look at the boy with disdain, as if he were a joke…

That infuriated Kyubi to no ends, but the stupid little ningen had the gall to trade his, no, THEIR soul away. The nerve of that pathetic mortal…

Before Kyubi could continue his mental tirade, he felt the presence of someone besides his jailor. Kyubi bared his teeth and opened his eyes to see a human-looking woman looking back at him with disdain.

"**So, you are the one who interrupted my ritual…hmm…you look…pathetic…"** Nocturnal sneered.

**"I'll show you pathetic once I rend the flesh from your bones!"** Kyubi snarled as he lunged at Nocturnal with his claws.

Nocturnal made no attempt to dodge as the claw came closer to her. She raised her hand, and at the last second, black tendrils emerged from the shadows and bound Kyubi to the floor of his cell. Kyubi snarled before he surged his power to break the shadow prison, then attacked again.

Nocturnal decided to humor Kyubi and dodged to the left, leaping on top of Kyubi's overextended arm. From there, she commanded her ravens to lunge at Kyubi, and the birds proceeded to peck at his eyes.

Kyubi roared in pain and irritation as he tried to swat the birds away from him. As he was distracted, Nocturnal cast her Strife Bond onto Kyubi. A red line bonded Kyubi to Nocturnal, and the Bijuu started to feel his energy being leeched away. Finally, the connection was broken, and Kyubi was left panting on the floor of his cell.

**"Like I said, you are pathetic…You actually thought you could stand up against the true power of a Daedric Prince,"** Nocturnal said smugly.

Kyubi's eyes lit up with recognition and fear when he heard the term Daedric Prince. **"I have not heard that term in centuries…I thought you and your kins' connection was severed from this world," **Kyubi said slightly panicked.

**"It was…but the mortals have reestablished it when they started using these "Time-Space Jutsus". When one of these abilities was used, it created a rift between dimensions. We waited until the rift was large enough, then we were finally able to create a new link to this world,"** Nocturnal said casually.

**"Damn that blond brat…He seals me into his lout of a son, and he unknowingly opens a gate to hell in the process,"** Kyubi muttered as he cursed the man known as Minato Namikaze.

Nocturnal raised an eyebrow before she shook her head. _**"I trust you will not interfere with my ritual again,"**_ Nocturnal stated before she turned her back and started to walk out.

**"Your bargain is a farce! The boy has no right to barter with MY soul! Since we are bound, our souls are shared! I do not wish to reside in infinite darkness for the rest of eternity when the boy messes up!"** Kyubi snarled.

_**"**_**_**Why do you believe the boy will fail?"**_** Nocturnal asked curiously.

**"Why? Why? He will fail because he is ill-prepared for the task ahead of him! His pathetic mortal body has been stunted because of that poisonous soup he ingests, and his learning capacity is that of a shovel! He is bound to fail and doom his and my soul! I will not allow that to happen!"** Kyubi roared as he tried to rise up, only to stumble back down due to his exhaustion.

"…**_**I see…what if I sweeten the deal for you? You help him and I can grant you something you desire,"**_** Nocturnal said ominously.

**"You can grant me freedom from this accursed cage?"** Kyubi asked with a tiny bit of hope.

_**"…**_**_**I can grant you…partial…freedom. The seal that holds you in place was created by the God of Death. His work is even beyond mine and my kins' level. However, if you give me your soul in our agreement, I can allow your conscious mind leave the cell and take over a temporal body…"**_** Nocturnal finished slowly.

Kyubi was silent for a moment as he thought about the offer. **"What range from the boy's body would I be allowed, and how much power would I have? Also, what do you want in return?" **Kyubi asked warily.

"**Your range would be limited to what the boy deems it. You are still bound by the seal and to him. As for your power, the boy also controls how much can be siphoned through the seal. In return, I would want you to help the boy, and augment his body to negate the deficiencies you spoke of before. Nothing major though…He'll have to earn the rest…This is just to even the odds of our agreement."**

Kyubi sighed as he realized this was the closest thing he would get to freedom as long as that brat lived. Shaking his head, he turned back to the Daedric Prince of Shadows. **"I have no better options, so I accept your terms. I will use my chakra to rebuild his muscles and bones."** Kyubi got a sadistic smile. **"Tell him…it will be delightfully painful…"**

Nocturnal nodded before she floated out of Kyubi's cage. Before she went to the exit, she slightly turned and asked **"Did you hear it all?"**

Naruto emerged from the shadows with a solemn look on his face. "…Every word…"

Nocturnal nodded before she and Naruto reentered the conscious world.

* * *

><p>Naruto noticed that he was still on the full moon platform when he woke up. At first, he thought all of that was one bad dream, but one look from Nocturnal confirmed that everything he saw was true. He now knew the reason why he was hated by everyone in Konoha…<p>

Naruto started to feel angry. He was angry at the Hokage for withholding this secret from him. He knew the old man must have known about the Kyubi, and he lied multiple times to his face about it. Did he want Naruto to suffer without knowing? Did the old man lack that much faith in him? Naruto started to question all he knew about the adults in his life. Iruka must have known, and so must have the Ichiraku's…

Naruto clutched his head as he felt a headache coming on. He decided to put all this fox business behind him for now and focus on not displeasing the being that was strong enough to make the Kyubi look like a house kitten.

"Shall we begin the ritual again, Nocturnal-sama?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

Nocturnal nodded as she waited for Naruto to recite the oath. Once again, the shadow engulfed Naruto into a cocoon of darkness, only this time, the red energy emitted from Naruto's navel mixed with the shadows, giving the cocoon a deep crimson color.

Naruto shouted in pain as he felt his skin break, his muscles tear, and his bones stretch. Naruto could honestly say that it was the most painful experience he had ever endured. It felt like centuries as the pain kept returning in every region of his body. Thankfully, Naruto's mind had finally had enough of the pain, and he fell into a blissful unconscious state.

Nocturnal was impressed by Naruto's pain threshold. Any lesser man would have passed out in half the time it took to knock Naruto out. Some Daedra wouldn't be able to endure such pain for that long. She smirked at that thought. She picked a fine champion, even though she had to go through all this hassle for him.

She decided to honor the other end of her bargain, and formed a smaller ball of shadows before channeling some of Kyubi's energy into the ball.

After about one hour, the cocoon around Naruto started to fade. Once it was gone, it showed the new Naruto. Naruto was about three inches taller, which put him about 5'1". His baby fat was burned off, and his muscles were expanded, yet lean. His clothes did not make it through the process and barely hid his modesty with their tattered remains. His eyes did not change in shape, but they took a dark hue when he was in the shadows.

Naruto awoke with a groan before he noticed his new changes. He appraised his new form, and nodded in approval. He turned to Nocturnal before looking over to the mini sphere next to her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he narrowed his eyes. He remembered Nocturnal's conversation with Kyubi. Inside that sphere would be a new and weaker Kyubi, but it was still the malicious beast from before…

At that moment, the sphere opened up to reveal a fox covered in shadows. The shadows started receding, showing off crimson fur.

**"I am**…free?" Kyubi's once malicious and deep voice was now high pitched and squeaky.

Kyubi looked at his temporary form, and noticed that it was small…really small…

"YOU TURNED ME INTO A KIT?" Kyubi squeaked.

**"I told you I could grant you partial freedom, but I never specified what type of body I would grant you. Think of this as punishment for your hubris,"** Nocturnal said smugly.

Naruto started laughing loudly as he clutched his knees so he wouldn't fall forward. "This is too good; the almighty Kyubi is now a helpless baby fox!" Naruto chortled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"I'll show you who's helpless!" Kyubi growled before he bit Naruto's ankle.

Naruto screamed in pain before he tried to kick Kyubi off with his other leg. "Get the hell off me you freaking ankle-biter! I swear to kami, I'll punt you all the way to Suna!"

Nocturnal watched the scene with a massive sweat-drop on the back of her head…maybe she hadn't chosen the right person for this task…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a list of the Daedric Gods. All will make an appearance at some point in this story:<strong>

**Nocturnal – Nocturnal is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the night and darkness, also known as the Night Mistress.**

**Azura – Azura is the Daedric prince whose sphere is dusk and dawn, the magic in-between realms of twilight. Azura is always depicted as a female, and is also known as "Mother of the Rose," "Queen of the Night Sky," and the Anticipation of Sotha Sil.**

**Melphala – Mephala is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is obscured to mortals, also known by the names Webspinner, Spinner, Spider, and the Anticipation of Vivec.**

**Meridia – Meridia is an obscure Daedric Prince to mortal eyes, and very little is known about her. She is associated with the energies of living things, and bears a special hatred for the undead.**

**Boethiah - Boethiah is the Prince of Plots, who rules over deceit, conspiracy, secret plots of murder, assassination, treason, and unlawful overthrow of authority. He is depicted as a great caped warrior, often in a stoic pose. He is one of the original ancestor gods of the Dunmer. (Sounds like Danzo…hint* hint* wink* wink*)**

**Clavicus Vile - Clavicus Vile is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the granting of power and wishes through ritual invocations and pact. Clavicus has a companion named Barbas. While capable of selective shapeshifting, the form it assumes most of the time is that of a dog.**

**Hermaeus Mora - Hermaeus Mora is the Prince whose sphere is scrying of the tides of fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heaven, and in whose dominion are the treasures of knowledge and memory.**

**Hircine - Hircine is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the Hunt, the Sport of Daedra, the Great Game, the Chase, known as the Huntsman and the Father of Manbeasts.** **Hircine created the various lycanthropic diseases which transform mortals into beasts.**

**Malacath - Malacath is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse.**

**Mehrunes Dagon - Mehrunes Dagon is the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition. He is associated with natural dangers like fire, earthquakes, and floods.**

**Molag Bal - Molag Bal is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the domination and enslavement of mortals. His only desire is to harvest the souls of mortals and to bring mortals' souls within his sway by spreading seeds of strife and discord in the mortal realms**

**Namira - Namira is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the ancient darkness. She is associated with all things generally considered repulsive including various creatures, such as spiders or slugs, and disease which cause any kind of unattractive physical abnormalities.**

**Peryite - Peryite, also known as the Taskmaster, is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is Pestilence, and he is charged with ordering the lowest levels of Oblivion**

**Sanguine - Sanguine is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is hedonistic revelry and debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures.**

**Sheogorath - Sheogorath is the infamous Prince of Madness, whose motives are unknowable.**

**Vaermina - Vaermina is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is the realm of dreams and nightmares, and from whose realm issues forth evil omens. Some have also claimed her sphere ties somehow to torture**

* * *

><p>I have a person or clan that matches up with one of the Daedra Princes. See if you can match them up ahead of time ;)<p>

That's all and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Skyrim

"Normal"

"_Thoughts"_

"**YELLING or JUTSUS**"

**"Demon talk**"

"_**Demon Thoughts or Daedric Talk**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bonding with Your Demon<strong>

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Nocturnal to get annoyed by Naruto and Kyubi's antics. To vent some of her frustration, she conjured some chains made of the surrounding shadows and proceeded to slam Naruto and Kyubi into every wall around the room before slamming them face first into the floor.<p>

"…Ow…" Naruto muttered as he tried to lift his head to no avail.

"…Ditto…" Kyubi muttered as he tried to wiggle his tails, but they were embedded into the floor as well.

"_**I hope this serves as a lesson to those who try my patience…"**_ Nocturnal said as she crossed her arms.

"…Yeah…I get it…no messing around on the job boss…" Naruto said through the pain. He knew he broke at least one rib, but he hoped it was only one…

"_**Good, because the fox kit will be your partner, this is not a debatable subject,"**_ Nocturnal said with a glare that could match any Uchiha.

"Why? He's probably going to sabotage me the first chance he gets and I thought thieves worked alone?" Naruto winced when he felt his shadow binds tighten.

"_**You sure are an insolent brat, aren't you?" **_Nocturnal sneered before she tightened Naruto's restraints.

"_**The fox will not sabotage you since he's still bound to your soul and thieves do work together quite often. Of course most of your work will be on your own merit, but there will be times where you will need assistance from others. That is why I created your power. The Agent of Strife was made to inspire loyalty between thieves. Since you are sharing life force, it adds an extra reason for the other not to betray you. In a sense, I used this ability to bind you permanently with the fox so you must watch each other or else you will die," **_Nocturnal finished her speech.

Naruto nodded his head before he turned to look at Kyubi. "Oi fox, I'll work with you, but you better not try any tricks!" Naruto taunted but to his surprise Kyubi just remained silent.

"Kyubi?"

Kyubi looked up at Naruto and bared his fangs. "You expect me to look out for you when you don't even use my real name?" Kyubi asked hotly.

"You have a name? I thought it was Kyubi?" Naruto asked as confusion was written all over his face.

Kyubi snorted before he turned away. "Of course you stupid humans would never look past that moniker you created for me. Kyubi is not my name. It is a title you humans created to identify me, but it was and will never be my name," Kyubi replied before he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"All you humans are the same. You all say the same thing, but in the end you only desire my power. Now I am bound to give it to you if I wish to survive…" Kyubi finished in an odd tone.

It took Naruto a second to realize that Kyubi's tone was filled with sorrow, but also resignation. It sounded like a voice a broken man who lost everything would use. In that moment, Naruto actually felt sorry for the Kyubi.

"_What am I thinking? Kyubi was a monster that attacked my village! I shouldn't feel sorry for him; he is getting what he deserved…"_ Naruto thought.

"_**You do not have the full story to be judging him, Naruto**_…" Nocturnal's voice echoed in his mind.

"_What do you mean?"_ Naruto asked, thoroughly confused.

"_**It is not my place to disclose such information. As one of my agents, it is YOUR job to find out information. In my realm, knowledge is the key to life and death. You must diffuse the useful information from the lies as deceit is your biggest enemy yet your most useful tool,"**_ Nocturnal cryptically said.

"…So…what you're saying is…um…gathering information is…important?" Naruto questioned more than stated.

Nocturnal had the will herself from not face-palming. _**"Yes…that is what I am saying. Gathering information could save your life at any point. You could find out that your next heist might be an ambush in waiting or you may get a tip that one of your own men might be setting you up. How you procure these facts depends on your skill of persuasion and ability to filter the truth from the lies. Your first official challenge will be to gather information on your new partner, Kurama,"**_ Nocturnal stated.

"Kurama?" Naruto looked bewildered by the name.

Nocturnal sighed, _**"That is Kyubi's true name. Now that is the only clue I will give you. You must gain Kurama's trust or else,"**_ Nocturnal finished ominously.

"…or else...what…?" Naruto said with a twinge of fear in his voice.

Nocturnal smirked. "Or else…you won't be able to leave my shadow prison."

"Shadow wha-?" Naruto noticed that the shadow chains latched onto him and Kurama and dragged them both into the shadows.

The room was silent for a second before Nocturnal sighed in relief. "_**Finally, I can have a peaceful moment to myself…" **_

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow Prison<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't tell what he was feeling at the moment. He was surrounded by complete darkness. He had an odd feeling of being surrounded while also feeling like he was just floating. It was like being in an empty abyss while also being stuffed into a crowded closet.<p>

"Yet again, I've been confined into a dark prison because of the actions of a stupid human…" Naruto heard Kurama grumble.

"Oi Kyu- Kurama, is that you?" Naruto asked.

"Who else would it be you baka!" Kurama's voice echoed in the vast darkness.

"Jeez, I was just making sure…" Naruto muttered.

Kurama grumbled but didn't comment afterwards. The two floated in silence for who knows how long until Naruto broke the silence with an over-exaggerated yawn.

"I'm bored…" Naruto said as he scratched his butt.

Kurama rolled his eyes…not that Naruto could see it… "I was half expecting you to start complaining the second we arrived in this shadow hellhole," Kyubi grumbled.

"How do you half-expect something?" Naruto asked dumbly.

Kurama resisted the urge to face-palm before addressing Naruto. "It's a turn of phrase…"

"How do you turn a phrase…?" Naruto asked almost instantaneously

Kyubi didn't resist the urge this time as he placed his head in his paws while his tails hung over his head in an ashamed manner. "Kami, you are stupid…"Kurama shouted at Naruto.

"OI! IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD A LOT OF HELP WITH THIS SHIT THANKS TO YOU!" Naruto shouted back.

"WELL IT ISN'T MY FAULT YOU WOULD RATHER BE AN IDIOT FOR ATTENTION THAN ACTUALLY EARNING IT THROUGH YOUR ACTIONS!" Kurama yelled back. The fox was exasperated with Naruto's attitude.

Naruto was silent for a couple of minutes as he processed what Kurama said to him. "What would you have had done if you were in my position?" Naruto asked with a slight defensive tone.

"I would have said, "Fuck all" to them and hurt whomever was in my path." Kurama stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Naruto shook his head, not that Kurama could see it. "You know why I couldn't do that. You've been living in my head the whole time…" Naruto stated in a tone like an adult talking down to a child.

"If you weren't so weak then you would have fought back, but you could have taken my power so you won't have been a useless whelp!" Kurama retorted.

"Would you accept power from another Bijuu?" Naruto questioned.

"Of course not! I would never stoop myself that low as to beg those weaker mongrels!" Kurama roared back instantly.

Naruto smirked as he knew he trapped Kurama. "So how is this any different? I would never accept shortcuts like you! If I had to gain power, I would work to gain it!"

Kyubi was silent for a minute. "If that is true, then why did you accept Nocturnal's offer?" Kurama asked in an accusatory tone.

Naruto shrugged before he realized that Kurama still couldn't see him. "I'd like to see you say no to a Demi-Goddess. Plus, I didn't receive anything besides that strife bond power and guidance…"

"Guidance…?" Kurama asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah…you know…she gave me a purpose. I've never had that. You know that when I used to scream that I wanted to be Hokage it was more for attention than actually wanting the position. The Hokage Hat was just and means to an end for me, but I had no path to that. Now I have a path…I have a value… I'm needed…I guess that's why I accepted," Naruto replied in a soft voice.

Kurama didn't know what to say to Naruto. He was used to humans making excuses or lying directly to him while treating him as more of an object than a being. Naruto was treating him as an equal and Kurama didn't want to admit that it actually was a nice feeling.

"I guess I could understand that…You are different from other humans…but I still expect you to betray me at one point or another," Kurama relented.

"Why do you say that, Kurama?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity.

"Because it's what you humans do. I have yet to meet one who has proven me wrong. I admit that you are different, but only time will tell if you are truly different from the rest," Kurama calmly explained.

"I give you my word that I would never betray you…Heh, you know me…I never go back on my word because-"

"-that's your nindo, your ninja way. Yes…I know, but it'll take more than words to convince me," Kurama finished.

"Then I'll prove it with my actions! You'll see!" Naruto responded with his usual vigor.

"Hn, it will be interesting working with you Uzumaki…that is, if you don't get us killed first." Kurama lightly joked.

"Tch, I'm the one who is going to have to drag your furry butt out of the fryer now that you're an itty-bitty kit." Naruto joked back.

"I still have more skill and style to kick your scrawny ass!" Kurama retorted.

"What does style have to do with this? All I got to do it stomp on you pipsqueak!" Naruto said with false bravado.

"Spoken like a true Neanderthal. True warriors know how to take down their opponents with style. I guess I'll have to take you under my wing to teach you." Kurama joked while fake sighing.

"But you don't have wings…you have nine tails…" Naruto stated dumbly.

Kurama groaned. "Please release us, Nocturnal-sama! We have come to an understanding! I don't think my brain cells can take any more of this." Kurama half-begged half-joked in his sarcastic tone.

"_**I guess this is the best I'm going to get out of you two…fine…I'm releasing you."**_ Nocturnal's voice echoed through the abyss.

"See you on the other side!" Naruto voice echoed to Kurama before a pulling sensation over swept him.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha Sewers<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oomph" Kurama and Naruto landed face first into the sewer floor. They could have sworn they heard Nocturnal snickering but when they looked up, she still had the same stone faced expression.<p>

"Okay…so now what?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the gravel off his face.

"Didn't you have to return that scroll to that snake in the grass teacher?" Kurama answered.

Oddly, Naruto didn't jump up or panic. He sat calmly while staring at the scroll. "There was no real make up test, was there?" Naruto asked, but it sounded more like a statement.

"No there wasn't, brat. So what are you gonna do?" Kurama asked as he sat down across from Naruto.

"Give the scroll back of course," Naruto replied before a mischievous glint sparkled in his eyes. "After we get all we can from it first though."

Kurama smirked. "Cunning…well you should color me impressed for once. Okay I will copy the useful information off the scroll and leave it here in the mean time to learn it later. Maybe we can get you to learn something in the meantime." Kurama suggested as he pulled open the scroll.

"What should I learn?" Naruto asked as he gazed at the scroll.

"The Kage Bunshin. Your weakness has been learning clones so you'll learn that to get the jump on that traitor." Kurama stated as he pulled out an ink pad and some paper from Naruto's torn up pouch.

"_**I'm impressed you can sense deception from just looking back at memories, but it could be your agent skills coming into fruition. Either way, at least you are planning ahead."**_ Nocturnal praised lightly.

"Thank you, Nocturnal-sama. We've got 2 hours before I have to meet Mizuki, but I have no clothes or weapons." Naruto stated while never taking his eyes off the scroll.

"_**Leave that me. You wouldn't think I would have sent my champion out into the world naked would you? Just focus on your current task at hand."**_ Nocturnal dismissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later:<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto was panting in exhaustion, but he had a victorious smile on his face. Kurama had just finished copying all the jutsus on the Forbidden scroll and was washing the ink off his tail tip.<p>

"You still alive, brat?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah…just exhausted…" Naruto panted out.

"…What a pity…" Kurama gently poked fun of Naruto.

"…Fuck…You…too…" Naruto said between breathes. This just lead to some snickering between the two until Nocturnal cleared her throat.

"_**Now that you have accomplished your task, it is time to dress you like a proper Nightingale and send you off."**_ Nocturnal spoke in her normal regal tone as a set of armor manifested itself out of the shadows next to a sword.

Naruto was in awe at looking at the armor. He picked it up and didn't hesitate to put it on. The armor felt as if it was made of leather and it pressed against his skin, but not in an uncomfortable way.

The armor was more like a full body suit with reinforced leather pieces in key spots to prevent harm. There were also scaled leather pieces on the chest to form a protective cuirass that was similar to a samurai's but leaner. In the center of the chest was an emblem of a bird with its wings outstretched to form a circle in a gold/brass color. It came with leather bracers, fingerless gloves, shin guards, and boots. Lastly there a hooded cape that went over his armored shoulders and a half-mask that hid his lower face. All of his clothing was as black as the shadows and only his electric blue eyes were able to stand out from his hidden visage. _**(A/N I will link the picture at the end of the chapter)**_

The sword was three feet in length and six centimeters wide. The blade was sterling silver that stood out against the darkness and it was double edged. The cross-guard was shaped in a circle with the Nightingale emblem imprinted on it with a star above the bird's head. The grip had three rings with equal distance between them to form a groove for the wielder's fingers. The pummel was shaped like an upside down crown. The cross-guard to the pummel was the same color as his armor; Midnight black. Oddly, the blade would glow a deep red for a second before fading in inconsistent intervals.

"Cool" Naruto said while admiring his new blade and giving it a couple of swings. It was surprisingly heavy and Naruto's form was terrible since he's never held a blade.

"You gonna need a teacher before you can use that. You're more likely to cut off your own head than your opponent's with your sloppy skills," Kurama stated.

"_**I agree with Kurama. You should only use that blade as a last resort until you know how to properly use it. I only gave you that blade to use in dire situations anyways. Assassinations and stealth killings do not fall under my jurisdiction; they are in Boethiah's realm. However I do not punish you for doing such. There are times where killing is the only way to pass your obstacles."**_ Nocturnal lectured Naruto.

"I understand and I accepted that I'll have to kill eventually. I knew what I was signing up for when I decided to become a shinobi for my village so killing and death do not scare me." Naruto said resolutely.

"Spoken like a true warrior brat." Kurama commented with a smirk.

Naruto smiled largely while rubbing that back of his head. "Thanks Fuzz-butt!"

"…and there goes all my respect I had for you…" Kurama deadpanned.

"_**Enough! You two have your tasks and I expect you to complete it promptly." **_ Nocturnal commanded.

Kurama and Naruto nodded before running off with the scroll to the place where Mizuki told him to meet him.

"You've got a plan, right?" Kurama asked as he and Naruto ran to their destination.

Naruto smirked before looking down at his fox companion. "Do I ever…I think you'll enjoy this…"

They both started cackling evilly as they exited the sewers.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest Outskirts around Konoha<strong>

* * *

><p>Iruka was running through the forest to find his wayward pupil, Naruto. He knew Naruto would be disappointed in failing for the third time, but he had to show no favoritism or coddle him. Now he was trying to reach the boy before he made the biggest mistake in his life.<p>

Iruka felt like his legs were made of lead as he kept searching every square inch of the forest for Naruto. Every movement felt way too sluggish to him even though to anyone else, Iruka would have appeared as a blur.

He finally came to an empty clearing where he found his orange clad student panting on the ground with the forbidden scroll lying next to him.

At the sight of his pupil, Iruka gave out a sigh of relief before white hot anger coursed through his veins. How could Naruto do something this stupid?

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled and smirked in satisfaction when the boy leapt to his feet.

Naruto turned to Iruka before giving one of his casual grins. "Hey Iruka-sensei, I found you!"

"No you idiot! I found you! Naruto, do you know how much trouble you're in right now?" Iruka yelled back.

"What are you talking about, Iruka-sensei? Mizuki-sensei told me to get this scroll for the make-up exam. I mean it was way too easy for me to get the scroll in the first place so I assumed that it had to be a test." Naruto replied as he scratched his head.

"Wait, did you say Mizuki put you up to this?" Iruka asked the orange clad shinobi-to-be.

"Yeah, Mizuki-" "-Get down!" Iruka interrupted Naruto and shoved him to the ground before deflect a bunch of Kunai and shurikens that were thrown at the orange clad shinobi's position.

"Mizuki?" Iruka shouted out in surprise while the man in question just grinned sinisterly.

"Good job retrieving the scroll, Naruto. Now, hand it over to me now!" Mizuki demanded as he leapt to the ground.

"Naruto don't listen to him! He's lying to you!" Iruka yelled back and glanced to saw the confused and torn emotions playing across Naruto's face.

"I'm lying to you? Why don't you ask why your precious sensei why everyone hates you! He knows why!" Mizuki shouted while pointing at Iruka.

"Mizuki, you know it's forbidden!" Iruka shouted back before turning to Naruto who looked at him with nothing but hurt and betrayal in his eyes.

"So you do know, Iruka-sensei…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Naruto…" Iruka whispered before Mizuki's evil cackling brought their attention back to the traitor.

"He knows, Naruto, and he probably hates you too. Don't worry though, I'll tell you why everyone treats you like a monster." Mizuki smirked when he noticed Naruto had his complete attention.

"I will stop you if I need to Mizuki!" Iruka shouted before he charged at Mizuki.

"You can't silence me!" Mizuki shouted back as the two clashed kunai before Mizuki used an Earth Jutsu to mess with Iruka's footing which caused him to slip. Mizuki held his windmill shuriken over Iruka's neck before turning back to Naruto who hadn't taken a step since the two shinobi engaged in combat.

"Now where was I? Oh yes the real reason why everyone hates you, Naruto." Mizuki smiled sinisterly towards Naruto

"Mizuki I'm begging you, don't tell him!" Iruka pleaded but closed his mouth when Mizuki pushed the shuriken closer to his jugular.

"I'm telling him whether you like it or not so shut up!" Mizuki yelled before stomping on Iruka's chest.

"Hey leave him alone you bastard!" Naruto yelled as he finally snapped out of his petrified state.

"You won't be defending once you find out what he's been hiding from you, Naruto. The truth is that 13 years ago the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyubi…he sealed its soul into a human container! You are that container! You are the Kyubi that destroyed our village!" Mizuki shouted at Naruto before laughing uproariously.

Mizuki stopped laughing and turned to Naruto who had his head turn down and his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Now…now I'm going to finish what the Yondaime started and I'll be hailed as a hero! Have any last words Kyubi?"

He thought he heard Naruto sobbing which brought untold amounts of morbid glee to him, but then he realized that Naruto wasn't sobbing. He was…_laughing?_

Mizuki turned to Naruto who threw his head back and while laughing maniacally.

"What the hell are you laughing at demon?" Mizuki shouted as he pulled his windmill shuriken away from Iruka who was too shocked to move away from Mizuki.

"I'll tell you what's funny…I find it funny that the truth i**s** **FINALLY REVEALED!**" "Naruto's" voice had become deep and demonic as a red aura washed over him.

His orange clothing ripped to pieces as his body underwent a gruesome metamorphosis complete with skin ripping and the sounds of bones breaking and reforming. Iruka and Mizuki didn't know if they wanted to puke of shit themselves with fear as the looming nine tailed fox stood over them.

"**NOW I THINK IT'S TIME I HAD SOME FUN. HMM I THINK I'LL START WITH YOU, MIZUKI-**_**SENSEI**_**!"** Kyubi growled as he walked over to Mizuki. The ground shook with each paw that made contact with the ground the killing intent Kurama was exuding was near suffocating to the shinobi.

"OH KAMI! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL DO WHAT EVER YOU WANT JUST DON'T KILL ME KYUBI-SAMA!" Mizuki pleaded as he got on his hands and knees to beg the embodiment of mass destruction.

"**YOUR INSOLENT BEGGING MAKES ME WANT TO REND THE FESH FROM YOUR BONES AS SLOWLY AS POSSIBLE. HOW ABOUT I GRANT YOU A SWIFT DEATH IF YOU TELL ME WHY YOU TRIED TO SET "ME" UP TONIGHT WHEN I WAS STILL IN MY SHELL?"** Kurama growled and looked at Mizuki expectantly.

Mizuki was whimpering cowardly as he knew he was going to die but at least it would be fast and painless. "Orochimaru hired me to scout out potential students for and give him updates on a monthly basis. He wanted me to steal the scroll and I thought if I killed you I would be able to please Orochimaru and still be considered a hero here…" Mizuki said while still shivering in fear.

"**WHO DID YOU SUGGEST TO THE SNAKE?"** Kyubi said in a deathly calm voice.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha…please, if you're going to kill me then just do it! I can't take this anymore!" Mizuki screamed as the sheer amount of killing intent had forced him to his knees again when he tried to stand.

"**OKAY WHELP I'LL GRANT YOU A SWIFT DEATH, BUT FIRST I HAVE ONE LAST THING TO TELL YOU…"** Kurama said ominously.

"W-What is it?" Mizuki gulped as Kurama smiled sinisterly.

Before Mizuki could react a shadowy figure leapt behind him. "I stole all your stuff, okay? Thanks bye!" the hooded figure said before he whacked Mizuki over the head with a metal bar.

The traitor didn't know what was going on before he was knocked out from the blow to his head. Silence filled the clearing before Kurama and the hooded figure laughed uproariously before collapsing on the ground gasping for air.

"HAHAHAHA I can't believe that worked!" the hooded figure gasped out as Kurama burst into a cloud of smoke to reveal a fox kit.

Iruka got up to his knees and processed what just happened. He turned to the hooded figure and the laughing kit before rubbing his eyes and looking again. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

The hooded figure stopped laughing and looked at Iruka. His piercing blue eyes gave away his identity immediately, but Iruka was too shocked to comment. "Aww I can't believe you wouldn't recognize me Iruka-sensei! I mean who else would come up with such an ingenious prank?" The hooded figure said before taking off his hood while pulling his mask down to his neck.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked dumbfound.

"In the flesh, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said with a toothy grin.

"Naruto what happened to you? You look older and what's with the get up? What are you doing with that fox? How did you know Mizuki was a traitor?" Iruka fired off question after question.

"Calm down Iruka-sensei…okay in that order. I used to use a Genjutsu to hide my appearance because I didn't want people notice me for anything good or else some would try to hinder me in those departments." Naruto gave a pointed look to the unconscious Mizuki and Iruka nodded in agreement.

"I picked up this suit while henged as someone else but it turned out I didn't even need to since I picked it up from that Western Medieval Carnival and no one there would have recognized me. The person in charge said they were acrobat's suits and I made some adjustments to them." Naruto gestured to his suit and tugged on the mask as an example.

"I found this fox in the woods about a year ago. I call him Kurama and I can channel my chakra through him as you can tell since we set up that elaborate henge. That was me talking the whole time and I used a Genjutsu to replicate the uneasy feeling you guys were feeling." Kurama ran up to Naruto who bent down to pick up the fox and let him rest up on his shoulders.

"How did you create such a large scale field though?" Iruka asked.

"I learned the shadow clone jutsu from the scroll while waiting for Mizuki." Naruto created two clones to show Iruka he wasn't lying.

After all Iruka saw today, he was still shocked at Naruto's casual use of a kinjutsu. "Naruto that's incredible!" Iruka praised.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said with an honest smile. He did feel bad about straight up lying to Iruka, but at least this was true and Iruka was proud of him.

"Yeah, I figured something was up with this test when the Hokage walked in when I had the scroll and was confused. I figured that Hokage-jiji was going to fail me right on the spot, but he looked completely confused so I knew it had to be a trap if Gramps didn't know about it." Naruto just shrugged which got a growl out of Kurama since he was still riding on Naruto's shoulders.

"Okay last question, where did you get that pole?" Iruka asked as he pointed to the dented pole on the ground.

"Oh! I actually just grabbed it when I was running through a construction site," Naruto chuckles sheepishly.

Iruka just shook his head in amusement. "Naruto close your eyes." Naruto shot him a suspicious look before nodding his head slowly.

Naruto heard Kurama growl softly before something cold pressed against his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Iruka's headband missing. He gently touched his forehead and felt the cold metal under his fingertips.

"Iruka-sensei…?" asked as he was hoping this meant what he thought it did.

Iruka smiled brightly at Naruto. "Naruto…you've proven you deserve this and I can say you are ready for this. I proudly pass you and welcome you in our ranks as a Genin of Konoha."

Naruto couldn't contain his tear of joy that slipped out of his eye before he hugged his now former teacher.

"I really am proud of you Naruto. I'm surprised you knew about the fox and how you handled it." Iruka stated as the two walked back to the village after tying up Mizuki and securing the Forbidden scroll.

"I've known about for a while Iruka-sensei. You can't control what some people say when they're drunk." Naruto grimaced.

"For what it's worth, Naruto, I really am sorry. There is a law in place to prevent people from telling others in your age group, but it doesn't stop them from running their mouths off or controlling their hate." Iruka sincerely apologized.

"Don't worry about it, Iruka-sensei…I've come to terms with it…" Naruto dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Okay well I have to report to the Hokage. Remember team creations are in a week and registration tomorrow. Don't get into too much trouble in the meantime." Iruka playfully glared.

Once Iruka was out of sight Kurama turned to Naruto. "Did you get it?"

Naruto grinned before holding up a pouch filled with ryo. "It was like taking candy from a baby!"

The fox and boy laughed as Iruka and Mizuki wondered where their money went. Actually Mizuki was more concerned about prison then worrying about his money…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm just going to reveal one person per chapter. The Daedra Lord's description will stay until they're personpeople/clan are revealed so keep guessing. Also one person can be a champion to multiple Daedra Lords.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nocturnal – Nocturnal is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the night and darkness, also known as the Night Mistress.<strong>

**Azura – Hyuga Clan (will be explained next chapter)**

**Melphala – Mephala is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is obscured to mortals, also known by the names Webspinner, Spinner, Spider, and the Anticipation of Vivec.**

**Meridia – Meridia is an obscure Daedric Prince to mortal eyes, and very little is known about her. She is associated with the energies of living things, and bears a special hatred for the undead.**

**Boethiah – Danzo/ROOT (pretty self-explanatory)**

**Clavicus Vile - Clavicus Vile is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the granting of power and wishes through ritual invocations and pact. Clavicus has a companion named Barbas. While capable of selective shapeshifting, the form it assumes most of the time is that of a dog.**

**Hermaeus Mora - Hermaeus Mora is the Prince whose sphere is scrying of the tides of fate, of the past and future as read in the stars and heaven, and in whose dominion are the treasures of knowledge and memory.**

**Hircine - Hircine is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the Hunt, the Sport of Daedra, the Great Game, the Chase, known as the Huntsman and the Father of Manbeasts.** **Hircine created the various lycanthropic diseases which transform mortals into beasts.**

**Malacath - Malacath is the Daedric prince whose sphere is the patronage of the spurned and ostracized, the keeper of the Sworn Oath, and the Bloody Curse.**

**Mehrunes Dagon - Mehrunes Dagon is the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Change, Revolution, Energy, and Ambition. He is associated with natural dangers like fire, earthquakes, and floods.**

**Molag Bal - Molag Bal is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the domination and enslavement of mortals. His only desire is to harvest the souls of mortals and to bring mortals' souls within his sway by spreading seeds of strife and discord in the mortal realms**

**Namira - Namira is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the ancient darkness. She is associated with all things generally considered repulsive including various creatures, such as spiders or slugs, and disease which cause any kind of unattractive physical abnormalities.**

**Peryite - Peryite, also known as the Taskmaster, is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is Pestilence, and he is charged with ordering the lowest levels of Oblivion**

**Sanguine - Sanguine is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is hedonistic revelry and debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures.**

**Sheogorath - Sheogorath is the infamous Prince of Madness, whose motives are unknowable.**

**Jyggalag - Jyggalag is the Daedric Prince of Order, but until the Third Era not much was known about him in Tamriel beyond his name. In times before recorded history, Jyggalag had grown in power, and the other Daedric Princes had grown fearful and jealous of him. They cursed him to live as Sheogorath, the incarnation of the thing he hated most: madness. He was, however, allowed to return to his true form at the end of every era in order to retake the Shivering Isles from his mad alter-ego in an event known as the Greymarch. However, once this was done, Jyggalag transformed back into Sheogorath, starting the cycle again.**

**Vaermina - Vaermina is a Daedric Prince whose sphere is the realm of dreams and nightmares, and from whose realm issues forth evil omens. Some have also claimed her sphere ties somehow to torture**

* * *

><p><strong>Someone asked if I'll be introducing other Skyrim elements and I definitely will. Which I will be introducing will remain a secret for now. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Skyrim

"Normal"

_"Thoughts"_

**"YELLING or JUTSUS"**

**"Demon talk"**

_**"Demon Thoughts or Daedric Talk"**_

**Chapter 3: The Wrath of Hiruzen Sarutobi…**

"…So how much did we make tonight after our little show?" Kurama asked.

Naruto's grin broadened as he showed all the ryo coins and bills inside his now completely stuffed Gama-chan.

"We made at least 8000 ryo. Iruka-sensei didn't carry much on him, but Mizuki-teme stuffed his pockets with all he had, since the bastard knew he wasn't coming back. I also found a mini bank in the Hokage's office, so I took some of that as well." Naruto grinned proudly before a look of regret crossed his visage.

Kurama was confused by Naruto's sudden mood swing, "What's wrong? We embarrassed the traitorous bastard and swindled enough money for you to be able to poison yourself with ramen for at least a few months. I thought you would be jumping for joy?"

"First of all, ramen is the food of the gods! Do not slander it with your blasphemy, heretic! Secondly, I feel kinda bad from stealing from the Old Man and Iruka-sensei...They have always tried to support me when they could, and I stole from them…" Naruto replied while hanging his head in shame.

Kurama rolled his eyes before leaping onto Naruto's shoulders. "I'm actually surprised you know what the words "blasphemy" and "heretic" mean. Listen; don't think of it as stealing from them, but taking what you should have had in the first place. The money you took from the dolphin was for the bowl of ramen he was going to buy you, but he left to meet up with the Hokage. Think of the money you took from the old monkey as reparation for the shit you had to deal with from this shithole."

"Still…" Naruto trailed off as uncertainty clouded his visage.

"Look, what you do with your share is your business. If you want to give it back or buy something for them, then do it. I don't give a flying fuck, to be honest. As long as Nocturnal-sama is pleased and I get my share, I'm content." Kurama dismissed Naruto and closed his eyes.

Naruto looked at the chibified fox with a look of confusion. "What are you going to spend it on? Better question, how the hell are you going to spend it?"

"Foxes are known to be shape shifters, so I'll just take your primitive form when I need something. As for what I purchase, that is my business." Naruto could mentally picture Kurama sticking his tongue out at him.

"Whatever. Hey, maybe I have enough money to take Sakura-chan out on a date with – OW! What the hell?! Why did you bite me, you bastard?" Naruto yelled as he clutched his throbbing ear.

"I'll do it again if you don't shut the fuck up!" Kurama shouted back, "Now you stop this obsession with that pink haired girl immediately! My ears were ringing while I was still _inside_your seal. I am not going to go deaf because you're too stupid to look at any other female!

Naruto growled at his fox companion, "What the hell do you know? Sakura-chan is the best!"

Kurama met Naruto's look with a challenging gaze. Kurama wrinkled his nose before saying, "Why do you even like her?"

Naruto was taken back before jumping to his usual excuse. "Well she's the prettiest, and she's super smart, and…uh…you know, she just the nicest person, in my mind!"

Kurama's hackles rose as he sneered at Naruto, who involuntarily took a step back, which was pointless since Kurama was on his shoulder.

"Don't pull that shit with me, whelp! I've seen that septic tank you call a mind, and you know she is not nice to you _at all!_ You have seen prettier females, and you know there are smarter ones out there. We already went through this shit in the shadow prison, so If you're going to lie right to my face, then I don't see how we're going to work together in the future." Kurama growled out before leaping off Naruto's shoulder and starting to walk away.

"Wait, I'm sorry! I forget sometimes that you probably know me better than I know myself. I've had to lie in front of those villagers so many times that I can't tell the difference between myself and my mask. It's not easy putting on fake smiles and pretending that none of those glares bother me, or that my treatment is perfectly all right." Kurama heard the leather of Naruto's gloves stretching as he clenched his fists.

The fox sighed before facing Naruto, who was still looking at the ground with his arms to his sides. "Are you done with your pity party yet? Yeah, I know the shit you've been through, and I'm sorta sorry that it's my fault, but you don't have to be a clown anymore. You represent Nocturnal-sama now, and that type of behavior will not fly. Understood?"

"Yeah…I get the message. Don't worry; I'll stop making an idiot out of myself. It's not going be easy, though. I've been living like the class clown for years now. I can't just switch it off," Naruto replied as he relaxed a bit.

"All right...But the first thing that has to go is your obsession with the pink haired howler monkey!" Kurama tried to be as intimidating as a small fox kit could be, but it was an uphill battle.

Naruto sighed before staring up at the moon. "That's also not going to be easy either! I always thought Sakura-chan was like me, you know? People picked on her when she was little, and I thought we could gain acknowledgment together. Sakura is also like a challenge for me. She's like all the other villagers, so I thought if I could win her over, maybe they would start liking me as well…"

"As stupid as that logic is, I can see your point. However, you shouldn't give a damn about what those primates think of you. They don't give a rat's ass about you, and they'd more than likely celebrate your death, should it occur prematurely. They're targets now. Each one of them is nothing but a means to our wealth, so shed all that "I want them to like me" crap." Kurama glared at Naruto, to make sure he got his point across. Once he was certain the boy understood, the nine-tailed demon in chibi form nodded, and leaped back onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto huffed a bit, but resigned to listen to Kurama's judgment for now.

"All right, I'll do what you ask me to do for now, but I've got some rules! We don't steal from friends, allies, or people who actually need the money. There's no point robbing the poor. In fact, maybe we can give them something, and they can act as scouts for us." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, which caused Kurama to growl at him.

"Stop doing that! It's quite irritating for me when you move your shoulders like that, since I feel like I might fall straight off of them!" Kurama resettled himself before throwing one more glare at Naruto, "Anyways, that's a good idea, getting some of the mongrels to do our bidding. If it was up to me, I would enslave them with a show of force, but bribery is much more subtle and fitting for our situation."

Naruto sweat-dropped, "Riiiiiiiiight…"

Kurama opened his eyes and was about to make a retort, when a flash of movement caught his attention. The fox's eyes widened in surprise, which caught Naruto's attention.

"What? What is it, Kurama?" Naruto asked as he went on guard.

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT A BUNNY?! I HAVENT HAD ONE OF THOSE IN CENTURIES!" Kurama leaped off Naruto's shoulders and ran after the poor bunny with maniacal glee.

Naruto felt his sweat-drop grow larger on the back of his head…

* * *

><p>"<strong>Your mission was a success,"<strong> Nocturnal stated as she gazed down at Naruto. Naruto had to resist the urge to shuffle his feet.

"Yes, Nocturnal-sama, the mission was a success. Kurama and I were able to grab a decent amount of money, and we also copied all the Jutsu on the Forbidden Scroll," Naruto reported as he dumped the money into the chest next to Nocturnal's shrine.

"**Where is Kurama?"** Nocturnal asked as she stared unblinkingly at Naruto.

"…Uh…he went hunting for rabbits…" Naruto answered sheepishly as he recalled the last time he saw the fox.

"**I see. No matter…You have performed exceptionally, and I am pleased. Place your blade on my altar so you may receive my blessing,"** Nocturnal commanded in an even tone.

Naruto noted that Nocturnal never really sounded pleased, but her actions would indicate she was. It was nothing overt, but her body language seemed to subtly show her satisfaction. Naruto placed his blade on the altar and watched in fascination as a bluish glow seemed to surround his blade and then move towards him.

His blade didn't seem to change at all, but it had an ominous blue glow surrounding it. Naruto's Nightingale suit seemed to change as the bluish energy faded away from him. The black leather seemed sleeker than it did before, his hood was now white with a black swirling pattern running across the sides of it, and the sides of his torso along with the underside of his arms seemed to be replaced with a pale bluish material.

Naruto thought his new suit looked better than his old version, but he was wondering why he had gotten his old one replaced so soon, or why he didn't start with this one. Seeing Naruto's puzzled expression, Nocturnal said, **"****The other suit was more or less for show. The one you are currently wearing has special enhancements in it. You should feel lighter while moving, and you will notice it will take more hits before ripping. The sword also has some enhancements. If you channel your magicka into it, you will notice it will turn cold enough to freeze what it hits."** Nocturnal demonstrated by stabbing the sword into a wooden box. Naruto watched in fascination as ice started to form from the impact point and spread a bit.

"That's really cool, Nocturnal-sama, but…uh…what's magicka?" Naruto asked curiously as he swung his sword tentatively.

Nocturnal looked puzzled for a second before realization struck her. Her face became an unreadable expression as she said, **"Throughout the ages it has gone by many different names, but "Magicka" is the mix of physical and mental energies. In this culture, it is known as chakra."**

Naruto nodded his head in understanding before channeling some chakra into his blade. He felt the air around his blade turn frigid, but he also saw the air distort around the blade and elongate its reach. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this and turned to Nocturnal who looked as confused as he did.

"**That is…unique…I've never seen that happened before,"** Nocturnal said in a perplexed tone.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do, so he canceled the flow of chakra to the blade. The temperature around the blade went back to normal, and the transparent extension disappeared. Naruto stared at the blade a little longer before shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, that was weird…" Naruto commented before sheathing his blade.

"**It was…Hmm...I'll have to look more into this in the future…"** Nocturnal mumbled to herself before looking back at Naruto.

Naruto and Nocturnal turned their heads to the door that led to the cistern when they heard a noise. They both felt sweat drops form on their heads when a very sated Kurama walked in with a rabbit carcass in his mouth.

"This is sooooo good! Do you want some?" Kurama asked as he ripped the rabbit's stomach open with his claws and pulled out its innards with his teeth.

Naruto looked a bit queasy, so he shook his head. Kurama shrugged his shoulders before saying, "Fine, more for me then!"

Kurama tore into the unfortunate rabbit with unnecessary viciousness and glee. To Naruto, it felt like he was watching a horrific train wreck. No matter how vile it looked, he couldn't look away…

"Ahhh, that was delicious," Kurama purred as blood dripped off his mouth.

"…I think I'm gonna be sick…" Naruto muttered as Nocturnal shook her head and withdrew into her realm.

"Tch, have you ever seen yourself eaten ramen? It's so vile that it makes this seem civil," Kurama huffed as he dragged the rabbit corpse away.

"So, what did I miss?" Kurama asked as he licked the blood off his claws. Naruto sighed before telling him about the sword's weird reaction to his chakra.

"Hmm, that's pretty interesting…It's probably chakra conductive, and you must have wind chakra," Kurama explained as he narrowed his eyes at the blade.

"Wind chakra? What is that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"All chakra has an elemental affinity. There is fire, water, lightning, earth, and wind. Each have their own qualities, but I'll explain them later. I'm too tired to do it now." Kurama yawned and leapt back onto Naruto's shoulders before poking it curiously.

"New threads?" Kurama asked as he appraised Naruto's look.

"Apparently, this is the true version of the uniform I got from before," Naruto replied as he walked out of the sewer and headed to his apartment.

"It's still better than that eyesore of orange you used to wear." Kurama shrugged and ignored Naruto's glare.

"Whatever, furball…We're probably going to have to tell the truth to the old man tomorrow. I doubt he'll believe that I was merely hiding who I really was all this time…" Naruto replied nervously.

"Oh what _fun_ that will be…By the way, you still need to learn how to wield that sword before you use it. Even if you can channel chakra through it, it's still useless to you without any skill," Kurama grumbled.

"Yeah, well we'll deal with it one step at a time. Let's go home. I'm dead tired," Naruto yawned as he reached his apartment complex.

* * *

><p>The wizened old Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was calmly doing his morning paperwork while sitting behind his desk. Despite his calm façade, he was actually quite nervous about what transpired last night with the forbidden scroll and the implications behind Naruto's "unveiling".<p>

He had known the boy for all his life, so he doubted what he told Iruka was the truth. He had wanted to confront the youngster about it, but Iruka said he would come in in the morning, and he still had to recall all the other shinobi and inform the Jonins of the new development with the teams.

It was early morning when his secretary told him that Naruto was waiting for him outside his office. Sarutobi sighed before telling his secretary to let him in. Naruto, dressed in his Nightingale uniform, walked slowly into the Hokage's office with Kurama sleeping on his shoulder.

The Hokage appraised Naruto's new look. The height and new uniform obviously drew his attention, but he also noticed the subtle differences. Naruto's posture was straighter while his steps were more quiet and subtle. He appeared to be at ease, but after looking again, the Hokage was able to see he was prepared to be on guard at a moment's notice. There was an air of maturity around him that was certainly lacking before, and not even the most skilled of actors would be able to hide this for as long as Naruto claimed he had with Iruka.

"Naruto-kun, how are you?" Hiruzen asked gently as he gestured for Naruto to sit in the empty seat across him.

"I'm good, Jiji. How are you?" Naruto responded calmly as he fiddled with his mask in his hands.

"I am well, Naruto-kun, though this paperwork takes a great deal out of me," Hiruzen commented with a chuckle.

"Why not use shadow clones?" Naruto asked absentmindedly.

Many would assume that the "Professor" and "God of Shinobi" would have simply overlooked that method due to his age or some other reason, but that was not the case.

"If only it were that simple, Naruto-kun. My chakra reserves are not as great as they once were, so even though I can make a handful of clones, I wouldn't be able to sustain them long enough to complete this hellish creation," Hiruzen glared balefully at the stack of papers. He could have sworn it grew while his back was turned…

"Not only that, but clones also inherit your personality with less inhibition. You don't know how close I came many times to just lighting this desk on fire and being done with it. I fear my clones just might do exactly that since there will be no repercussions to "them"," Hiruzen sighed in exasperation. He didn't know how Minato was able to overcome his paperwork, but the bastard took his secret to the grave…

"Wow that really sucks…sorry I can't help, Jiji, but I'm guessing I have a lot more to explain than how I even know the shadow clone technique…" Naruto trailed off nervously.

"I would greatly appreciate the truth, Naruto-kun. I know what you told Iruka was a lie in order to protect yourself. There are too many things that don't add up in that story for me to believe it. Now why don't you start from the beginning?" Hiruzen said sternly.

Naruto sighed before asking, "Tell me, Jiji, how much do you know about the Daedric Lords?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the seemingly off topic question, but he answered none the less, "They are God-like beings of chaos that existed before even the Rikudo Sennin. At least that's the what's known about them. I doubt even some of the finer historians would even know what "Daedra" means. I only know little about them, and all I've heard over the years has been nothing more than crazy folklore. Why do you ask?"

"Boy, are you in for a surprise!" Kurama announced as he stretched his limbs.

There was nothing but dead silence as Hiruzen stared at the bored fox in shock while Naruto stared at his fox companion in horror.

"You are an idiot! I thought we agreed to ease him into these revelations, and here you go nearly giving him a damn heart attack! What the fuck were you thinking?!" Naruto shouted at Kurama, who was now sitting lazily on the Hokage's desk.

"You were taking too damn long, and I was bored." Kurama responded casually as he let his nine tails sway in the air.

Naruto's face turned an interesting shade of red as he was about to give the fox another verbal lashing, but he suddenly paled when he heard the Sandaime clear his throat.

"Naruto…" Hiruzen called out his name ominously.

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto responded in a scared tone.

"Is that fox the Kyubi…?" Hiruzen continued in an ominous tone.

"Y-Yeah…He's the Kyubi…" Naruto gulped as he saw a dangerous gleam.

"I see…RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWR!" Faster than Naruto could see, Sarutobi picked up the startled fox by its head and slammed it into his desk with enough force to split the desk in half.

"SON OF A BITCH! THAT HURT YOU DEMENTED MONKEY-FUCKING BASTARD!" Kurama shouted as he bit the Sandaime's hand to get him to let go, which the Sandaime did.

"THIS IS FOR MY WIFE YOU DEMON!" Hiruzen summoned Enma in his staff form and proceeded to play whack-a-fox around his office.

"I DIDN'T KILL YOUR CHIMPAZEE-HUMPING BITCH OF A WIFE! HEY ASSHOLE, YOU CAN HELP ME AT ANY POINT, YOU KNOW?!" Kurama shouted at the petrified Naruto, who was still rooted in the center of the now war-torn office.

"MY WIFE WAS A VERY NICE LADY!" Hiruzen shouted back before swinging Enma like a baseball bat and hitting Kurama into the adjacent bookcase which collapsed onto him.

"Owww…I swear on all that is unholy…I will have…my revenge…" Kurama muttered as he crawled slowly out from under the book case.

Hiruzen was panting heavily from both exertion and anger. He turned to Naruto who was white as a sheet and shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen used his best commanding voice and was rewarded with the boy appearing in front of him faster than you can say "Hiraishin".

"Sir, y-yes sir!?" Naruto asked as he stood, back straight, ramrod stiff.

"Explain, now!" Hiruzen used the same tone, and was told every detail about what happened after Naruto took the Forbidden Scroll.

Naruto didn't hold anything back as he explained how he met Nocturnal, the deal he made, and his partnership with Kurama. By the end, the anger and adrenaline had left the old Hokage's system and all that was left was exhaustion.

"Naruto, do you truly understand what you have given up?" Hiruzen asked tiredly as he sat back into his chair.

"Yeah, I know old man, but I've already made my choice and sworn my oath. There's nothing I can really do about it now…" Naruto shrugged nonchalantly.

"Naruto, this is very serious. Not only are you consorting with a being of chaos, but you've sworn your allegiance to her. What if she makes you go against Konoha? And your new…hobby…isn't exactly legal," Hiruzen told Naruto before sighing and rubbing his temple.

"You do realize that if you are caught, I won't be able to help you. I would have to charge you to the fullest extent of the law for your crimes, and the council will use it to expel you from the Ninja Corp," the old Hokage warned.

Naruto nodded gravely before smirking challengingly, "You think you'll be able to catch me in that? Bring it on, old man!"

Hiruzen shook his head, "This is no joke, Naruto-kun. I know I can't stop you, but I am telling you to tread carefully. Shinobi are very mindful of their items, and they are allowed to seek reparation against the perpetrator…"

"Don't worry, old man…I know what I'm doing, and I'm not going to rob people who actually need it. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as Kurama finally trudged his aching body over to Naruto.

Sarutobi and Kurama gave each other glares filled with extreme malice. "Naruto, be careful with the fox. I don't think he should be trusted."

Kurama glared harder at the old man and was about to retort, but Naruto beat him to the punch. "Don't worry, old man. Kurama is my partner, and we have to look out for each other. Our lives are kinda connected now."

Sarutobi paled at Naruto's statement, "So, if I had killed him right then…I'm sorry Naruto."

"Hey, what about me?! I think you broke my ass-bone!" Kurama whined sarcastically.

"I'll remember to keep you barely alive next time," Hiruzen deadpanned.

"I swear to Kami, I'll make your death as painful as possible you damned dirty ape," Kurama growled out.

"Hehehe, if that's all, we'll get out of your hair Jiji!" Naruto laughed nervously before grabbing Kurama by the scruff of his neck and bolting out of the office.

"Report back here tomorrow for your Ninja ID photo and make sure you're at the academy next week for team selection!" Hiruzen shouted towards Naruto and heard a shout of "Okay" in return.

Sarutobi sighed before looking around his destroyed office. "I'm getting too old for this shit…"

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of the photographer with his hands on the hilt of his sword. His mask and hood were off, revealing his impassive face as he stared into the camera. Kurama sat lazily on his shoulder while staring off into nothing. Overall it was a normal, if not slightly intimidating, photo.<p>

"Heh, Hokage-sama warned me to expect anything when you came in to take your photo. I half expected you to come in in kabuki war paint or something to that extent," the photographer joked.

Naruto grumbled something that sounded like "killjoy foxes" while Kurama smirked. Naruto had planned on doing that until Kurama told him he would piss in his food for a full year if he didn't take his ninja career seriously, and that included the stupid photo. Of course, Kurama didn't tell Naruto that he'd probably still piss in his food for shits and giggles…

The photographer handed Naruto his photo and Naruto nodded his head in approval. It wasn't as flashy as he'd wanted, but it gave him an aura that told others not to mess with him. Naruto thanked the photographer and walked towards the Hokage's office. He felt Kurama tense on his shoulder.

If Kurama had been given even a 5th of his power, then he wouldn't have allowed the wrinkly sack of shit beat him to kingdom come, but that wasn't the case. He was only allowed to use as much of his demonic chakra as Naruto could use while still maintaining control. Since Naruto had never used or been trained in his power, Kurama could only use the chakra Naruto's body used subconsciously to offset his terrible diet and grievous injuries. At best, he could still take on a Chunin with his experience, and if Naruto allowed him a little more chakra, but it would be out of the question to fight the old Hokage.

"C'mon, we only have to hand in the photo and we can go rob the rich sector blind," Naruto said as they continued to walk towards the Hokage's office.

"That's easy for you to say! He doesn't hate your guts or want to strangle you with your own intestines! I swear, if I had my full strength, I would rip the flesh from his old bones and then heal him so I could do it again and again and…." Kurama drifted off into a very gory and blissfully happy place while muttering things that he would do to the old monkey.

"I think you're overreacting…" Naruto snickered slightly while Kurama glared at him.

"You didn't react at all! I'm sorry, I forgot you were frozen like a statue while that dirty feces-throwing vermin pounded my ass into the ground." Kurama scoffed at Naruto before climbing off his shoulder to walk beside him.

"I said I was sorry, okay? I mean, I've never seen the old man act like that, ever! It kinda overloaded my brain to see the kind old man I know act like that, but I guess that's the reason he's still the Hokage. They wouldn't let a defenseless, frail old man control the strongest hidden village," Naruto explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hmph, someone saying they don't like ramen is enough to overload your pea sized brain. Whatever, let's just get this over with." Kurama relented as the two of them walked through the double doors leading into the Hokage's office.

"Ah, Naruto, I have been expecting you." Hiruzen smiled warmly at his young charge before glowering at his companion.

"Kyubi," Hiruzen acknowledged as his scowl intensified slightly.

"Chimp-humper," Kurama greeted back with the same amount of animosity.

"Ehahahah, so I got my photo right here old man!" Naruto laughed nervously as he stepped in between the two combatants.

Sarutobi glared once more at Kurama before looking at the photo. He was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto looking so serious and mature in his photo.

"I see you have decided to take things seriously now, Naruto. I guess it's only a matter of days before you're the one wearing this hat," The old man joked, which got a chuckle of Naruto.

"You bet old man! Soon you'll be out of a job!" Naruto teased back.

Hiruzen was about to respond, but the doors were suddenly kicked open.

"That hat is mine, old man! I'm going to kill you!" a shrill little voice yelled as a little boy ran into the room carrying a wooden kunai.

The little boy proceeded to trip on his own scarf and fall flat on his face. Naruto felt a sweat-drop form over his head while Kurama laughed his furry ass off. Hiruzen just sighed at the display.

"Naruto, meet my grandson, Konohamaru," Hiruzen said as he rubbed his temple.

"Ow! What happened? YOU! You tripped me!" Konohamaru shouted as he pointed his finger at Naruto.

Naruto felt the sweat-drop on the back of his head grow larger before he turned towards the Hokage and looked at him with an "are-you-serious?" face. Sarutobi just sighed before nodding his head back.

"Honorable grandson, where are you?" another voice outside the hallway called out.

A tall Jonin wearing the standard Jonin attire minus the flak jacket entered the room. He wore a pair of sunglasses and a bandanna over his head. He had an air of smugness about him that annoyed both Naruto and Kurama.

"Honorable grandson, are you all right!?" The man walked over towards Konohamaru and lifted him up.

"I'm fine, Ebisu-sensei. That guy tripped me, though! He must have used an awesome ninja trick to trip me while making it look like he didn't even move!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he glared at Naruto, who was starting to get fed up with this.

Ebisu looked at Naruto and sneered. "Honorable grandson, you mustn't associate with miscreants like him. He will only hold you back from being Hokage. I will teach you the shortcuts to being Hokage."

Ebisu and Konohamaru both turned towards Naruto as he scoffed in disgust. "Listen here, kid. That guy is full of shit. There is no shortcut to being Hokage. A Hokage must be strong enough to defend the whole village. That kind of strength can never be attained by cutting corners. I can tell you now that you will never be strong enough to beat me if you keep listening to that ass-hat's lies."

Konohamaru was looking at Naruto in awe as Hiruzen smiled gently at Naruto. Ebisu, however, was infuriated.

"Who do you think you are? I'm a Jonin with years of experience, while you are the apparent dead-last of the year, who only passed on a technicality!" Ebisu retorted smugly as he pointed his nose up at Naruto.

There was a huge explosion of smoke that filled the room. Once it cleared, Ebisu paled as the room was filled with Narutos, who all had their swords drawn and pointed at him.

"So it was a technicality that I learned a B-ranked kinjutsu in less than a day without any help?" Naruto asked rhetorically. Naruto turned towards Konohamaru and smirked.

"Hey kid, watch this! Even the Hokage can't stand up to this jutsu!" Naruto yelled as Konohamaru and Hiruzen's eyes grew large, though Hiruzen knew what about to happen.

"_**Harem no Jutsu!"**_ another large cloud of smoke filled the room before an army of scantily clad, busty blonde women in half masks and revealing outfits that only covered the most intimate parts filled the room.

"Ebisu-sama!" The gorgeous horde glomped the stupefied Jonin. Poor Ebisu couldn't control the geysers of blood that shot through his nose, and was knocked unconscious. Hiruzen was no better, but was able to stay conscious.

"I was wrong. He hasn't matured at all…" Sarutobi mumbled as Naruto dispelled his jutsu. Hiruzen looked around and noticed that all of Ebisu's pockets were pulled open and empty.

"_Clever. While Ebisu was being…attacked…Naruto was able to take all his possessions. I should probably make Naruto give it back, but Ebisu did cross some lines, and it will teach the Jonin an important lesson,"_ Hiruzen thought to himself before he saw Kurama in front of him with a devious grin.

"So, the old monkey is a massive pervert, eh?" Kurama whispered very quietly in order to not gain Naruto or Konohamaru's attention.

Hiruzen was about to say something, but he noticed Kurama starting to glow. He prepared to defend himself, but what he saw next left him stupefied.

"_**Kitsune kata-koutai (fox shape shift)!"**_ The little orange fox turned into a beautiful woman with shapely legs, large perky breasts, and an angelic face with whisker marks on her cheeks similar to Naruto's. Her hair was midnight black, and she had a pair of fluffy fox ears on top of her head. She had amber eyes and nine white fluffy tails floating behind her. The most notable feature about her, however, was that she was completely naked….

"Hiruzen-sama, do you want to play?" The fox hanyou whispered seductively.

Hiruzen's mental defenses were already weakened by Naruto's Harem Jutsu, so he could not handle the new assault by Kurama, and promptly fainted.

Fem-Kurama giggled cutely at Hiruzen's slumped form before a strangled cry erupted from behind her. She turned to see a blushing Naruto looking away from her with his hands covering Konohamaru's eyes.

"K-Kurama? You're a girl?!" Naruto stuttered out while trying not to look at Kurama's female form, which he had to admit was gorgeous.

Kurama scoffed, before saying, "I am a being of pure chakra. I don't have a set gender. When the Rikudo Sennin created us, he gave us attributes of the animal he turned us into. Foxes are known as shape-shifters, and I am no exception. I haven't done it in a while, but this is my favorite form for seducing men. I have a male form to seduce women, but when I'm in my fox form I have no gender."

"Okay, that makes sense, but could you turn back to your fox form?" Naruto asked while still looking away.

Kurama smirked before walking seductively over towards Naruto, "Why? Is this form not pleasing to you?"

"JUST CHANGE BACK ALREADY!" Naruto shouted while still looking away.

"You're no fun," Kurama pouted before turning back into a fox kit.

Naruto sighed in relief before he released Konohamaru. "Yo, kid. You are not allowed to tell anyone about my fox, got it?"

"Sure thing boss, but you have to teach me how to be as awesome as you!" Konohamaru shouted with glee.

Naruto was about to reject that idea before he thought of something. He had to rebuild a guild of thieves, so why not start recruiting now?

"Sure, kid. I'll show you a trick or two. Follow me, and don't worry about the old man and specs over there. They'll be fine in a couple of hours," Naruto said as he guided Konohamaru out of the blood-filled office occupied by the two unconscious perverts.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Kurama whispered to Naruto as he thought of all the things he could to corrupt the old monkey's grandson.

"Those rich bastards aren't going to know what hit them," Naruto whispered back as he led Konohamaru to the rich sector of town.

* * *

><p>Nocturnal was meditating in her realm when suddenly she felt a most unwelcoming presence.<p>

"_**What do you want?"**_ Nocturnal sneered into the shadows.

A man walked out of the shadows before doing an exaggerated bow. He wore an interesting suit that was two different colors. The right side of his suit was a royal purple color with vibrant gold colored embroidering, while the left side was a dark, sickly green with a duller shade of gold colored embroidering. He had dark silver hair that was slicked back, and a well groomed beard that was also silver. His eyes were a sickly yellow color with slit pupils, and he had a maniacal grin on his face.

"I'm hurt lass! That hurt like a kettle to the shin. I thought us Daedric Princes stayed together! You know, like a sword LODGED DEEPLY into someone's sternum!" the mysterious man babbled.

"_**Do not try my patience, Sheogorath! What do you want?"**_Nocturnal nearly yelled. Sheogorath, being the Daedric god of madness, could easily get under anyone's skin.

"Ahh, you are no fun at all! You know who was fun? The Champion of Cyrodiil! I remember I had him rain flaming dogs down on a khajiit town. It's odd that I can't remember his name, seeing as he became a part of me for a short while…ah, well, that's not important! Really, I'm here to deliver a message my dear shadowy sister!" Sheogorath announced jovially.

"_**Deliver your message and leave already. Your presence annoys me more than my new champion's behavior,"**_ Nocturnal sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Ah, I'm glad you mentioned that! You see, Nocturnal, you are late to the party! You're the tortoise to our hares! YOU'RE SLOW! Molog, Boethiah, and that fetcher Dagon have already established their presence in this word, and they told me to tell you not to interfere. Even I have my own champion now!" Sheogorath boasted pridefully.

"Interesting lad that one is! His heart is full of hate, and his eyes turn an interesting shade of red when he's angry. I thought it was PINK EYE, but I was delightfully surprised to see all the chaos he is causing. He's angry, heartbroken, and completely delusional! I've NEVER BEEN so proud! That is until he told me the rules of his family. Apparently he has to _**kill**_ his _**best friend **_to unlock the next stage, and to make it EVEN STRONGER, you have to rip out you brother's eyes! I've never seen madness this great that I HAVENT CAUSED ME SELF! They grow up so fast," Sheogorath wiped a fake tear away from his eyes.

"_**So you found a champion who is as insane as you. Congratulations. I truly mean it, since the level of insanity a human has to have for something like that is astounding,"**_ Nocturnal deadpanned.

"Ah, I haven't even told you the best part! It concerns the moon, mind-control, AND LOTS AND LOTS OF CHEESE! I'll be bringing the caterer, or at least their head…in a sack! Can't have a party without EYE-GOO PIE! Anyways, I've been watching the little scamp you call a champion, and I'm impressed! I'm so impressed that I left him a little gift! The Champion of Cyrodiil and the Dragonborn were no fun since they never used it, but I have a feeling your champion while appreciate it! IF NOT, I WILL SMITE HIM LIKE I DID THE LONELY GOAT HEARDER ON TOP THE MOUNTAIN! So in conclusion, stay out of our way, and we'll do the same. Ta-ta!" Sheogorath bowed again and exploded into a pile of confetti, while Nocturnal heard the sound of a little cheering in the background.

Nocturnal stared balefully at where Sheogorath once stood. Naruto wasn't ready to handle the "gift" Sheogorath was going to give him, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to hold off Sheogorath's power for long. She would be able to hold that accursed staff in her realm for a while, but it would eventually reach Naruto's hands. Nocturnal sighed deeply. Though she didn't show it, she was deeply concerned about what her fellow Daedric Princes had planned.

It disturbed her that they had already created a foothold in this world while she was none the wiser, but they seemed to grow arrogant in their power, which would lead to their downfall. All she had to do was prove that Naruto was better than their champions. She needed to increase the intensity of his training…

**Chapter End**

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated this, and I apologize for that! I even forgot to post the pictures from last chapter! The funny thing is, in the time between the last chapter and this one, I found like, 5 different variations of Nightingale armor that I just love! The one I described this chapter is my personal favorite. It's called Deadly Dragonslayer Armor, and it's included in the Deadly Dragons Armory Mod. I forgot to mention, Kurama's female form is based of Ahri, the Nine-Tailed Fox, from League of Legends.  
><strong>

**Armor Pictures:**

**From left to right – **Standard Version –Skimpy Female Version – Dragonslayer Version– Skimpy Version v2 – Wanderer Version

steam-community.-com /sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=74500260

These are just the male variants – Standard – Dragonslayer –Wanderer

steam-community.-com /sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=71219833

remove the (-) and space :)

**So I didn't reveal the champion by name, but you can guess who Sheogorath is talking about. Keep on guessing the rest!**

**Leave a review, please!**

**AND DON'T FORGET THE CHEESE!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Skyrim

"Normal"

"_Thoughts"_

"**YELLING or JUTSUS**"

**"Demon talk**"

"_**Demon Thoughts or Daedric Talk**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Teams<strong>

* * *

><p>Konohamaru followed his new mentor across town and was very confused as to why he seemed to be stumbling into everyone. He must have collided with at least 20 different people as they walked through the richer side of town. The people were too busy to give more than a dismissive snort in Naruto's direction before walking off. After walking about 2 more blocks, Naruto led Konohamaru into an empty park and told him to sit down.<p>

"So…did you notice anything odd?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms.

"I only saw you walk into people like you were drunk," Konohamaru replied dismissively.

"Is that so?" Naruto asked before pulling out all his pilfered loot.

Konohamaru's eyes enlarged as he looked at at least twenty stolen wallets in front of him with a lot of money in them all.

"How did you do that?" Konohamaru asked with a hint of awe.

Naruto looked at all the wallets he stole and just shrugged his shoulders, "You have to have quick hands and good timing. Most of those idiots didn't even know I took anything from them when I bumped into them."

"Isn't stealing…wrong…?" Konohamaru asked innocently.

"In some cases, sure…I would never steal from the poor or people who really need it, but look around you, Konohamaru. Do these people look like they're depending on this week's paycheck to survive?" Naruto asked as he pointed out various rich people who would just ignore his and Konohamaru's presence.

"I guess so…It just feels…wrong…" Konohamaru replied as he shuffled his feet.

"I get where you're coming from, kid. I felt the same way too, but we have to do some things we're not proud of as shinobi. I hate to burst your bubble, but it's not all rainbows and heroism in our line of work. We murder, steal, and deceive when necessary. At least with this, I don't feel bad taking from these jerks and giving it to people who need it." Naruto pointed to a destitute man who was looking down until he noticed a fox in front of him.

The fox growled lightly before dropping the bag and running off. The man's curiosity got the better of him and he gasped in surprise as he pulled out enough money to eat for a week. The man started to shed tears of joy before thanking Kami and the fox before running off to the market area.

The fox circled around before finding his normal perch on top of Naruto's shoulder. Naruto scratched Kurama's head lightly before turning towards Konohamaru, who was staring at the direction the beggar ran off.

"Are you surprised?" Naruto asked rhetorically before continuing, "It wasn't even that much money to be honest. The poor and struggling understand the real value of money more than the rich. They struggle for it and know how quickly it runs out, so they try their best to get the most out of it."

"You sure know a lot about this boss. How long have you been a professional thief?" Konohamaru asked.

Naruto rubbed his chin before saying, "I only started last night!"

Konohamaru face-planted before leaping up and pointing at Naruto indignantly. "You've only been doing this for a day?! How could you possibly know this much?!

Naruto laughed lightly before replying, "I 'officially' became a thief yesterday, but I've lived on the streets all my life. What I just told was more or less firsthand experience."

"Well I guess you might know a thing or two…" Konohamaru admitted reluctantly.

Naruto chuckled lightly before ruffling Konohamaru's hair. He pocketed the pilfered wallets before beckoning Konohamaru to follow him. Naruto led the boy to an empty training ground before he turned back to Konohamaru.

"Okay, if you want to be a thief, or a shinobi for that matter, you need to be stealthy. Can you be stealthy?" Naruto asked.

"You bet boss! Watch this!" Konohamaru yelled before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground.

Naruto patiently waited for the smoke to clear before he sweat dropped at what he saw. Where Konohamaru was standing was a giant box with two eye holes poked into it.

"Are…Are you serious…?" Naruto asked in an incredulous tone.

Konohamaru jumped out of the box with a smug expression on his face, "Ha! I bet you are in awe of my awesome rock disguise!"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched before he bopped Konohamaru on the head, "First of all, rocks aren't naturally square, and second, that was a terrible disguise!"

"You're just jealous!" Konohamaru pouted and turned his back to Naruto.

Konohamaru waited a couple of seconds before turning around to notice that Naruto wasn't there anymore.

"Hey! Where did you go?!" Konohamaru shouted.

"I'm right here" Naruto's voiced echoed behind the young boy.

Konohamaru swiftly turned around to see Naruto emerge from the shadows of the tree canopy, literally. Naruto stepped out of the shadows as if he was rising out of water.

Konohamaru's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he looked at Naruto's grinning face, "How did you do that?"

Naruto's smile grew larger, "That's a secret! If you really want to know how to do this, then don't question what I teach you, got it?"

Konohamaru nodded quickly before sitting down and listening intently to what to what Naruto was going to say. It was hours later before Ebisu found Naruto leaning casually on a tree.

"YOU! What have you done with honorable grandson?!" Ebisu yelled.

"I didn't do jack shit with the kid. He went home after he got frustrated," Naruto said evenly as he looked at Ebisu with a bored expression.

"I'm not surprised. I'm actually relieved that the honorable grandson would not pick up any of your disreputable mannerisms." Ebisu said haughtily.

"…This coming from a closet pervert…" Naruto countered back.

Ebisu sputtered for a couple of seconds before regaining his composure, "You know nothing about me, boy. Do not make assumptions based off that disgusting technique!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before throwing a picture at Ebisu. Ebisu looked at the picture and paled dramatically at what he saw.

"…What do you want?" Ebisu asked seriously.

"I want you to teach Konohamaru like an actual student. No more kissing his ass or telling him bullshit about shortcuts. You will treat him how he wants to be treated, like a normal kid," Naruto said resolutely before smirking, "If you don't, I'm sure the lovely kunoichi of our fine village would just love to know who-"

"ENOUGH!" Ebisu shouted in a panic before looking around him. "You've got yourself a deal, okay! Just don't say a thing!"

Naruto smirked smugly before nodding his head. "Your sick secret is safe with me as long as you keep up your end of the deal."

With nothing more to say, Ebisu left quickly with whatever dignity he had left. A few seconds later, Konohamaru emerged from his hiding spot right next to Naruto. Naruto had taught him how to suppress his chakra, along with how to blend in with his surroundings. It wasn't perfect, but Ebisu was in too much of a panic to notice the slight errors.

"Wow, that was awesome boss!" Konohamaru praised while Naruto smiled down at the younger boy.

"Blackmail is one of the best tools to get what you want without having to beat someone to a bloody pulp. Well, that was only a taste of what's to come if you stick with me, kid," Naruto said as he packed up the camouflaged cloak he lent to Konohamaru.

"Don't worry boss! I'm behind you a hundred percent, and I'll recruit some guys to join us! Konoha isn't going to know what hit it!" Konohamaru said while giggling maniacally.

"I like you spirit, Kono, but tone down the crazy laugh," Naruto joked.

"Will do boss!" Konohamaru saluted Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes before saying goodbye to Konohamaru. He didn't know who Konohamaru would recruit, but an army of street urchin pickpockets did sound like a nice start towards his goal of rebuilding the Thieves Guild.

"Kurama, you gave the message to the beggars while I was training Konohamaru, right?"

"I'm not an incompetent lout like you, but I did have to smack around some of those who couldn't keep their filthy hands to themselves. I swear, any of you humans can be motivated by money, sex, or power." Kurama ranted.

Naruto blushed a bit at the thought of Kurama's female form before shaking his head. "You at least put on clothes this time…right…?"

Kurama huffed but nodded his head, "I do not understand why you wear such material. It's uncomfortable and not as natural as a well groomed pelt," Kurama complained.

"Humans aren't born with pelts…" Naruto replied.

"That is just another genetic defect that makes you inferior," Kurama remarked snottily.

Naruto just rolled his eyes before noticing he was at his destination. Naruto found the same sewer grate from before. He lifted it out of the ground before climbing down the ladder. It was only a couple of minutes before he was back in the cistern.

"We've got to find a quicker way to get here," Naruto complained.

"Why didn't you just use the ladder?" Kurama asked.

"What ladder?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"That ladder over there. It leads to an abandoned shop. How do you think I got here the previous night?" Kurama explained as Naruto face-palmed.

"Well, at least that will come in handy in the future…" Naruto muttered before the ebonmere opened up.

"_**Greetings champion. There is much we must discuss,"**_ Nocturnal stated in her monotone voice.

"What do you we to talk about, Nocturnal-sama?" Naruto asked curiously as he emptied the stolen wallets into his loot chest.

"_**Have you started recruiting yet?"**_ Nocturnal asked.

Naruto nodded his head while explaining his encounter with the Third Hokage's grandson. He also explained how he had his clones milling about under henges and collecting blackmail on everybody.

"_**Excellent. I see everything is going as planned. I am pleased, but we must increase your current training regimen,"**_ Nocturnal said evenly, but Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine.

"W-What kind of training, Nocturnal-sama?" Naruto asked nervously.

Nocturnal didn't say anything, but she did do something that scared Naruto greatly; she smirked. Before Naruto could react, multiple tentacles of shadow emerged from the ground and started to tug him into the shadows. Naruto struggled for a bit before he realized it was futile.

"With my last breath, I curse Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Naruto screamed as he was pulled into the shadowy abyss.

Kurama stared blankly at the shadow portal before shrugging his shoulders. "He's probably okay…"

* * *

><p>Kurama was having a peaceful week. Without Naruto, Kurama was allowed to just sleep in and go hunting to his heart's content. He would occasionally check in on the Naruto clones and see their progress, but that didn't take much effort on his part. He did learn that Konoha's citizens had so many delightfully dark secrets that they would prefer to remain hidden…<p>

Kurama's musings were interrupted by a dark portal opening on the ceiling and a body falling through it and landing unceremoniously on the floor.

"Ow…My day of reckoning will come…" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Oh…You're still alive…" Kurama stated in a bored tone.

"…Reckoning…"

"…That's kinda creepy…So what did the boss-lady do to you?" Kurama asked as he jumped onto Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto slowly got up before stretching his limbs. "She wanted to train me so I could block out voices in my head. I basically just floated in the void while she berated me non-stop until I could shut her voice out of my head."

"That's cruel and unusual…I like it!" Kurama said gleefully.

Naruto shook his head before he started to walk to the exit. "What day is it?"

"It's been a full week since you got sucked into the void." Kurama stated.

Naruto stiffened before he looked at the clock. It was 7:50am and the Academy started at 8:00am…

"SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto shouted before sprinting out of the cistern like a startled bat out of a cave.

"What the hell?!" Kurama yelled as he dug his claws into Naruto's shoulders so he could maintain his grip.

"TEAM SELECTIONS ARE IN 10 MINUTES!" Naruto yelled back.

"Isn't the academy on the other side of the village…?" Kurama asked slowly before tightening his grip...

Naruto didn't reply verbally, but he did nod his head. Kurama sighed before giving Naruto a slight boost of his chakra which increased his speed by two fold. To any civilian, it would have looked like a black blur had just streaked by as Naruto hauled ass to the academy.

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, I heard howling near the Inuzuka Compound. It didn't sound like the usual stray. It sounded more like wolves!" one of the random female students gossiped.<p>

"I think I saw fur growing on Kiba's ear…It was so gross!" a second female student said back.

Unbeknownst to the gossiping pair, a third girl heard all that was going on around her, but she paid it no mind. She was currently depressed by the fact that her secret crush had failed the genin exams and wouldn't be able to graduate with her. She would have tried to console him if she wasn't so damn shy, but she lost her chance, and she was mourning her missed opportunity to talk to her crush at least one more time…

"_Naruto-kun…if only I could have said something to you…I wish I could see you one last time…"_ the lavender eyed girl thought to herself mournfully. She wore a baggy beige coat and baggy Capri pants. Her midnight blue hair was cut in a short hime style with two bangs framing her face.

Before the young girl could continue her depressing thoughts, a new figure entered the classroom. He was dressed in a strange leather outfit that was black and pale blue with a white hood. There was also a cute fox hanging off his shoulder. He was currently hunched over as he tried to catch his breath, so the girl couldn't see his face. When the boy looked up, the girl felt her heart leap to her throat as she stared into his one-of-a-kind cerulean eyes.

"_Naruto-kun! He passed! He actually passed! And…That suit is quite tight on his body…I didn't know he had those muscles…Oh my…" _The poor girl blushed cherry red before fainting in her seat.

"I can't believe I made it in time…Thanks Kurama," Naruto muttered to himself as he caught his breath.

"**Don't mention it,"** Kurama said through their mental link, since it would have been awkward for a fox to talk.

Naruto looked around and noticed that no one had noticed his entrance, and there weren't many open seats left. There was one next to a girl, he remembered her name was Hinata, who was asleep, and another next to his "rival", Sasuke Uchiha.

"**Don't sit next to the Uchiha,"** Kurama growled out through his link.

"_Why not?"_ Naruto thought curiously.

"**I have had bad blood with the Uchiha clan in the past. I don't think I would be able to hold myself back from mauling his face,"** Kurama replied.

"_That just makes it more tempting to sit next to him,"_ Naruto joked, which got a chuckle from Kurama.

Nevertheless, Naruto made his way past the last Uchiha and towards the unconscious Hyuga. He sat down in the seat beside her before looking at her.

"_She must be really tired…not that I blame her. She looks pretty peaceful…and kinda cute…WHOA, WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" _Naruto shook his head as he tried to get rid of those thoughts.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Kurama heard everything Naruto thought, and he smiled in a very mischievous manner. _**"**__**This should be entertaining…"**_

It was at that moment that Hinata decided to wake up. She stretched her limbs like a cat just waking up, before turning her head to see Naruto looking at her.

"Morning Hinata! You look well rested," Naruto said politely as he smiled at the girl next to him.

Hinata blushed and twiddled her fingers before replying, "Thank y-you, N-Naruto-kun. I s-see you h-have your h-headband. I'm h-happy you p-passed."

Naruto looked surprised to see that Hinata was genuinely glad to see him pass, but he smiled at her nonetheless. "Yeah it's a long story, but I did pass."

Kurama decided it was time to launch his diabolical plan. He leapt of Naruto's shoulder and landed right into Hinata's lap.

"_Kurama! What the hell do you think you are doing?!"_ Naruto shouted though their mental link, but got no reply.

Hinata gasped before looking at the fox kit in her lap. She tentatively petted Kurama, who gave out a satisfied purr. Hinata giggled before lightly stroking Kurama's pelt.

"Sorry about that, Hinata. Kurama is quite wild at times," Naruto apologized before glaring at the fox who just smirked back at him.

"I don't m-mind, N-Naruto-kun. K-Kurama-chan is quite c-cute," Hinata said as she continued to pet Kurama.

"Yeah, well, "Kurama-chan" doesn't usually play nice with others," Naruto replied as he reached over to grab the mini-bijuu.

Kurama leapt out of Hinata's lap and landed directly on top of Naruto's head before he leapt off of him. Since Naruto was unbalanced, the force from Kurama's jump caused him to fall forward, right on top of Hinata. The commotion drew the attention of the whole class, as well as the two arguing girls in the doorway.

"_**Wow…that worked better than I thought it would,"**_ Kurama thought with a laugh.

Naruto had landed directly over Hinata, and their lips were connected. Both were frozen like statues as the rest of the class started to hoot and holler.

"_What's going on? What is this feeling? Are those Hinata's lips?!"_ Naruto thought furiously.

"_Naruto-kun is kissing me! Naruto-kun is kissing me! Naruto-kun is kissing me!"_ Hinata thought repeatedly.

Kurama noticed Hinata's elevated heart rate and cast a small genjutsu to calm her down. He didn't want his fun to end so soon with her fainting.

Naruto pulled up and started to apologize profusely to Hinata. "Hinata! I'm so sorry! It was an accident! Are you alright?!"

The genjutsu Kurama cast caused Hinata to take in everything slowly, as if she were slightly tipsy. She noticed Naruto saying something, but in her dreamlike state, she only noticed his lips moving.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered with half–lidded eyes.

"Hinata?!" Naruto looked down at the girl below him.

He did not expect her hand to snake behind his neck and pull him into a much more passionate kiss. Naruto sat there, frozen for a bit, before he slowly returned the kiss on instinct.

Kurama's shoulders were shaking as he tried to contain his laughter at this situation. It was too good to be true. He almost didn't notice a small white puppy walk next to him

The puppy barked a few things which Kurama translated to a hello.

"What do you want?" Kurama replied back in canine.

"You smell like foxes, but I can tell you have an alpha presence to you. My name is Akamaru by the way!" Akamaru said cheerfully as he wagged his tail.

"Um…thanks? Was that all?" Kurama replied. He never interacted with other creatures besides his jinchuuriki brethren.

"Your master is the blond one, yes?" Akamaru asked.

Kurama growled at Akamaru, "I am no one's pet! The blond fool is my partner in crime, but he does not hold sovereignty over me!"

"Cool! What does sovereignty mean?" Akamaru asked as he chased his tail.

"…I'm leaving now…" Kurama stated as he started to walk off.

"Wait! I just wanted to say that my master will not be pleased with your partner for his actions with the nice pale-eyed lady," Akamaru barked out.

"Tell your master he can bite the fluffiest part of my ass! No one messes with my partner and his new vixen. Good day to you, sir!" Kurama said as he whipped his tail and nose in the air and walked off pompously.

Akamaru wasn't sure if he was insulted or not, but he laughed it off anyways.

Back with the Naruto and Hinata, the couple had separated to take a breath of air. Both were looking in each other's half-lidded eyes. The sound of cat-calls and giggling snapped Naruto out of his stupor as he bolted upright. He helped Hinata up before dashing towards his seat and pulling his hood up to hide his blushing face. Hinata walked lazily back to her own seat next to Naruto with a dazed, happy look on her face. Naruto and Hinata took a glance at each other, but Naruto looked away quickly while Hinata giggled lightly.

"_What is going on with Hinata? She kissed me, and now she's like in a daydream!"_Naruto thought to himself as he tried once again to take a sneak peek at Hinata, who once again caught him.

"Hey idiot, what the heck were you doing to Hinata!" a loud voice echoed in the classroom, which silenced the rest of the rambunctious class.

Naruto and the class turned to see an annoyed Sakura staring at Naruto with her hands on her hips. "I think that's pretty low for you to use Hinata's feelings to try and make me jealous, Naruto! A new outfit and that display aren't going to make me want to date you, so just give it up! Why are you even here? You failed the test!"

For some reason, Sakura's word angered Naruto more than hurt him. Did she really think that low of him that he would use another person like a tool? And what did she mean using Hinata's feelings?

Before Naruto could reply, Hinata shocked the whole class and Naruto by talking back at Sakura. "What's wrong, Sakura? Are you mad that the boy I like actually says more than two syllables to me?"

"**Oh crap…I may have overdone that genjutsu…but this sure is entertaining…"** Kurama mused through the mental link.

"_Genjutsu? What genjutsu? Is that the reason why Hinata is acting like this?"_ Naruto asked through the link. He actually felt really hurt that Hinata's behavior was nothing more than a prank created by Kurama.

"**It was just a genjutsu to help her relax. It was just to make sure she wouldn't faint, but I think her inhibitions have been dulled to a point where she's saying what she really thinks…"** Kurama summed up.

Naruto actually felt slightly relieved that Hinata actually felt this way, but he wasn't sure why. Hinata was a stranger to him since they hardly communicated in the academy. Still, that kiss wasn't something you have with a complete stranger…

"_Emotions are so confusing…"_ Naruto thought to himself.

Sakura was stunned into silence from being talked back to by Hinata of all people, though she recovered soon. "Fine! Maybe you two losers deserve each other! Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn," Sasuke muttered. He wasn't even paying attention to the foolishness happening around him.

"That's only one syllable, Sakura," Hinata taunted, which got the class laughing.

Before the Sakura could reply, Iruka walked into the room and noticed the carefree atmosphere around his students. He thought they would have been tense about learning about their new squads, but he guessed that was not the case.

"Good morning, class! Today is a very special day for all of you. You all will be taking the next step in your shinobi careers. You will be sorted in teams of three with a Jonin instructor who will take over your tutoring from then. I would like to say that it has been a pleasure being your teacher, and I wish you all luck in the future. Are there any questions?" Iruka asked kindly.

"How come Naruto is here? How did he pass?" Sakura blurted out.

Iruka frowned before saying, "Naruto helped me in apprehending a Chunin traitor as part of a covert mission. As reward he was allowed to graduate."

"How come he was chosen, Iruka-sensei?" Ino Yamanaka asked.

"It would have seemed odd if, say, the top overall rookie failed, but if the dead last failed, it wouldn't tip the traitor off that we were onto him," Iruka lied. He had been ordered by the Hokage to go along with Naruto's lie since it did help explain things more than the truth did.

Some of the class gave Naruto looks of disbelief but Naruto just shrugged them off while scooting a little to the right when Hinata started to slide closer to him. He was sort of afraid of what this uninhibited Hinata was capable of, and he needed an adult…to sort out his feelings first…

Iruka noticed Naruto's and Hinata's peculiar behavior, but didn't comment on it. He did chuckle inwardly when he saw Naruto's blush and Hinata staring lovingly at the poor boy. _"Ah, to be young and in love…"_

"Okay, I'm going to go over the team rosters now. Team 1 will consist of…" Naruto tuned out Iruka while he thought about his hectic morning.

"_Man what a day, and it's not even over yet…And this whole thing with Hinata is so confusing…"_ Naruto thought to himself.

"**It's not that complicated. She likes you. You like her. Preform your chaotic human dating rituals, then procreate. Nuff said,"** Kurama explained.

"_WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ADVICE IS THAT?! Perverted idiot fox! Also, how can I like Hinata if I hardly know anything about her?"_ Naruto countered.

"**I didn't see you complaining while you were locking lips with her."** Kurama retorted.

"_T-That's different! I got lost in the moment!__"_ Naruto defended.

"**Whatever kid. Why don't you just talk with her? You keep complaining that you don't know anything about her, so do something about it**_**."**_Kurama suggested.

"_That's actually some good advice, but whenever she's around me, she turns red and faints,"_ Naruto said in a disappointed tone.

Kurama rolled his eyes before saying, **"Then don't invade her personal space. I can always cast the Genjutsu on her again, but with less power so it's not this…effective…but it would be better if she could grow on her own two feet than if she relied on a jutsu to talk to you."**

"_I think I would prefer that too…"_ Naruto thought as he glanced at Hinata.

"…Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka's voice broke Naruto out of his thoughts. The rest of the class also started to pay attention to see who was paired with the last Uchiha.

"…Sakura Haruno…" Iruka was interrupted by a shout of victory from Sakura and a cry of disbelief from Ino

"**Ha! I feel bad for the poor sod that's going to be stuck with those two,"** Kurama said with a laugh.

"…and Naruto Uzumaki!" Everyone turned their heads to Naruto, who slammed his head into his desk. Kurama was patting his head with his paw in sympathy.

"…Anyways…your Jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake," Iruka finished.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"**I know kid. This is going to be rough…"** Kurama agreed.

"Team 8 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. Your Jonin instructor is Kurenai Yuhi." Kiba and Shino looked at each other and nodded slightly, while Hinata looked at Naruto with a sad look.

"Team 9 is still in circulation, so team 10 will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Your Jonin instructor is Asuma Sarutobi." Ino groaned out in frustration while Choji continued to eat his chips. Shikamaru was actually thinking hard about something and glancing back at Naruto.

"Your Jonin instructors should be here soon. I want to say again what a pleasure it has been to be your teacher," Iruka said.

"Team 10? You're with me," a tall man with a beard and an unlit cigarette in his mouth said. He wore a standard Jonin uniform that consisted of dark blue pants and a long sleeve shirt with a green flak vest. He wore a sash across his waist with the kanji for fire on it.

"Team 8, you're with me," a beautiful woman with ruby eyes and a bandage like kimono announced.

The two teams got up slowly, but Hinata hesitated slightly. She turned to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek, which caused Naruto to turn tomato red and look down. Kurenai was shocked by Hinata's boldness, since she had never seen the girl do something like that in all the years she knew her.

Shikamaru mumbled, "Troublesome," before flicking a folded piece of paper at Naruto's desk. It landed exactly in the center of his desk and right into Naruto's field of view. Naruto, still with a slight blush on his cheeks, read the letter before paling. He looked at Shikamaru who gave him a slight nod before walking off with the rest of his team.

_I know what that symbol on your chest means. You are a follower of Nocturnal. Find me after your team meeting. We have much to discuss._

–_Shikamaru_

"_This could be really good, or really bad…"_Naruto thought.

"**Well the sloth and his kin are shadow users. Maybe they know something about the boss-lady,"** Kurama replied.

"_Ma__ybe. Well, we'll just have to wait for this Kakashi guy, then we'll see Shikamaru. Most of the teams are gone now so Kakashi will be here soon,"_ Naruto said in turn.

Three hours later, Naruto was silently fuming. Their sensei still wasn't there, and he was being ignored by his teammates, not that he minded. He and Kurama talked about future plans and raiding runs they could do later. He turned to look at the door when he heard it open, but he was slightly surprised to see Shikamaru.

"I thought I said to meet me after your team meeting, Naruto," Shikamaru complained.

"Tch, my lazy ass sensei hasn't arrived yet! I think he might be related you, Shikamaru," Naruto replied.

"Troublesome…I do admit I like this guy's style though," Shikamaru said in a bored tone.

"You would…" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, we do need to talk, so when you're done with your team meeting, meet me at my clan compound," Shikamaru said seriously.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless. "One problem, though. I don't know where that is."

Shikamaru sighed before writing down some directions for Naruto. "Just be there you troublesome blond."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Hey, Shika, want to play one final prank for old times' sake?" Naruto asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" Shikamaru asked.

"What are those idiots doing…?" Sakura wondered out loud as she watched Shikamaru and Naruto do something to the door.

"Hn," Sasuke replied. _"Why Am I even here? These two are just going to hold me down anyways…"_

"That jerk Naruto has been acting odd ever since this morning. I mean, I can't believe he could do such a thing to Hinata! And then the meek princess yells at me!" Sakura fumed.

"_I don't even know who she's talking about…"_ Sasuke thought with a groan. Sasuke actually wished Naruto was acting like his old self, at least to get Sakura to stop bothering him.

Naruto and Shikamaru sat back at their seats while they waited for Kakashi to show. They didn't have to wait long, as the four of them heard footsteps approaching. The door slid open and an eraser landed on top of Kakashi's spiky silver hair.

"That's all you idiots did?" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. All that time, and all Naruto and Shikamaru did was put an eraser on top of the door?

Sasuke was looking at Kakashi in disbelief. _"This guy is a Jonin?"_

"My first impression of you guys is…I hate all of you…even the Nara who's not a part of this team…" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

Shikamaru just shrugged his shoulders, while Kakashi noticed something was amiss. "This isn't chalk, it's...Achoo!" Kakashi started to sneeze violently until he stepped forward and activated a tripwire, which caused a rope trap to launch and wrap tightly around Kakashi, then hang him upside down by his feet.

Naruto started laughing uproariously, while Shikamaru chuckled lightly. Sakura and Sasuke just looked on in disbelief.

"My second impression of you guys is…I really hate you guys, especially you two…" the freed Kakashi said as he rested his arms around Shikamaru's and Naruto's shoulders.

The two boys stiffened while Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened. "He's fast!" all four thought.

"…but you do have some talent in setting up traps…" Kakashi admitted before reappearing at the doorway.

"Team 7; meet me on the roof in five minutes," Kakashi announced before vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter down! This chapter was mostly just setting up what is to come. Next chapter is going to contain a lot more action, from the bell test, to the meeting with the Nara, to a trip to a very dark and disturbing place…I'll bring the cheese!<strong>

**I also hinted which clan is aligned with Hircine. I took the dialog straight from those annoying guards. If one more says he or she took an arrow to the knee…**

**Anyway, Kurama's genjutsu was the equivalent of being drunk, but without the hangover and slurring. If Hinata felt OOC to you, well, she was supposed to be. I might throw in something in the next chapter to show you what happened after the genjutsu is dispelled…**

**Please leave your thoughts and comments in a review, OR SHEOGORATH WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WITH HIS LITTLE FINGER…or not…he likes his little finger…**

**Just for those who follow my other stories, I will be focusing on working on Father to a Blond Hyuga now that I've gotten this and Destined out of the way. I'm not going to give you a specific date to get your hopes up, but I will be working hard to update that next.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Skyrim

"Normal"

"_Thoughts"_

"**YELLING or JUTSUS**"

**"Demon talk**"

"_**Demon Thoughts or Daedric Talk**_"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Team 7<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakashi waited patiently on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. He thought about his would be team and pondered if they really had a chance. Sasuke was the rookie of the year and the sky was his limit, but he was blinded by his ambition to slay his older brother. Sakura was a talented Kunoichi and a bookworm as stated from the reports he read, but the reports didn't mention her poor endurance and her fangirlism. Finally, there was the dead-last, Naruto Uzumaki…<p>

If he were to believe the reports from the academy then Naruto would be a talentless failure who shouldn't be a ninja. Obviously he knew that was wrong the moment he saw his sensei's son. Naruto and Shikamaru's plan was brilliant enough to catch him off-guard and where it any random Chunin or low Jonin, that person would still be tied up in the classroom. For a couple of dead lasts, Naruto and Shikamaru came up with a simple, yet effective trap. It made Kakashi wonder what those Academy teachers were doing.

At first, Kakashi was disappointed with Naruto's results. He wasn't disappointed with Naruto himself, but at the teachers. Naruto had been a top 3 student in his first year, but his grades had declined rapidly afterwards. By the time the teachers who hindered Naruto's progress were found, the damage had already been done…or so Kakashi thought. Well, it was too soon to judge, but he had high hopes for Naruto.

Kakashi was broken out of his musing when the door was slammed open by an irate Sakura. She was followed by Sasuke and Naruto who both looked bored. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but just shook his head and motioned them to take a seat.

"Okay so let's begin. We're going to have to get to know each other so tell me about yourselves." Kakashi said as he whipped out his orange book.

"What do you want know, Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, how you tell me about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future?" Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

"Why don't you give us an example sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi rested his book on his hip before looking up at the sky with a thinking pose, "Alright, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of stuff and dislike a lot of stuff. You're not old enough to know my dream. I do have hobbies…

"_All we got was his name…"_ Sakura and Sasuke thought at the same time.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is a rim job?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sputtered for a few seconds before looking at Naruto who was reading his book with a confused expression on his face. Kakashi quickly grabbed his book back and ignored Naruto's sudden whine. He lightly bopped Naruto on his head for taking his precious book.

"You shouldn't take what isn't yours and you're too young to understand the things in this book." Kakashi explained while Naruto rubbed his head.

Naruto shot Kakashi a glare but nodded his head. Kakashi turned back to Sakura and Sasuke who were baffled by both Naruto and Kakashi's speed.

"_I didn't even see either of them move…"_ both of them thought.

"Okay pinkie, I gave you an example so now it's your turn." Kakashi said.

"Oh, uh, okay. My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…" Sakura started blushing before glancing over at Sasuke. "My hobbies are…" Sakura started blushing even harder while Sasuke started to get the urge to incinerate his trash instead of throwing it away. "And my dream is…" Sakura let out a high pitch squeal as Sasuke tried to inch away from the pink haired fangirl. "Oh I just want to tie him up in my room and have my way with him and give birth to pink haired Uchiha babies!"

Sakura opened her eyes to see all the males of Team 7 stare at her while Sasuke looked like he was ready to puke, "I said the out loud…didn't I?"

Naruto and Kakashi nodded their heads slowly. Sakura turned red from her embarrassment and promptly fainted. Kakashi looked at Sakura before shaking his head. He had a lot of work ahead of him with this one…

"Okay…that was disturbing and slightly mentally scarring. Lover boy, you're next. Oh and invite me to the wedding." Kakashi joked while pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook off the wave of revulsion he just felt before glaring at Kakashi, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things and I hate a lot of things…especially the color pink…I don't have time to waste on trivial matters such as hobbies and my dream, no; my ambition is to kill a certain man."

Kakashi nodded his head, but was frowning mentally at Sasuke's avenger attitude. Finally he turned to Naruto, "Your turn bondie."

Naruto looked around before saying, "Why? This is supposed to be a get to know each other session, but you told us nothing, Sakura is unconscious and Sasuke doesn't give a damn."

Kakashi felt a sweat drop form on the back of his head. The chances of this team actually passing his test were dwindling faster than Jiraiya's life expectancy once he was caught researching for his marvelous literature.

"Just humor me…" Kakashi said with a sigh.

Naruto sighed as well before saying, "Fine. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like…" Naruto thought about what happened with Hinata in the classroom and blushed. "…experiencing new things…I dislike Kurama when he's being a smartass."

Kakashi looked at Naruto curiously, "Who's Kurama?"

Naruto pointed to the sleeping fox on his shoulder, "He's Kurama. He's my partner." Naruto saw Kakashi nod before continuing, "My hobbies are…" he thought about all the wallets he stole, "collecting items…"

"You mean like trading cards and coins?" Kakashi asked.

"…You could say that…sure…as for my dream, I want to the greatest Hokage there ever was!" Naruto finished enthusiastically, but he accidently jostled Kurama who growled at Naruto for waking him up. "My bad…"

Kakashi nodded his head before turning to his two conscious students, "Now that we're finished with introductions, I'm going to go over what I have planned for tomorrow. You will be going through the True Genin Test."

"The True Genin Test? What is that?" Naruto asked. Though Sasuke didn't show it, he was also curious.

"You didn't think becoming a genin would be as simple as preforming 3-E rank jutsus did you? This test is made to weed out the potential genin. Those who fail are sent back to the academy." Kakashi explained casually and was pleased when he saw Sasuke and Naruto pale.

"There is no way in hell I'm going back to the academy!" Naruto shouted back. Once again Sasuke silently agreed with his obnoxious teammate.

"Don't be too sure of yourself, Naruto. This test has a 67% failure rate. Anyways, I have to report to the Hokage. Meet me at training ground 7 at 8am. Oh and I wouldn't eat breakfast if I were you. You'll just puke it out. Getting throw up out of turf is quite irritating…or so I have heard…Oh and I trust one of you fine gentleman will inform Sakura of all I have told you and escort her home. Later!" Kakashi waved happily before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey dobe, she's your crush so why do you-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Naruto had disappeared as well.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's unconscious form before flinching when he heard her moan out his name. Sasuke balefully glared up at the sky before say, "Kami, why do you hate me…?"

* * *

><p>Naruto made his way towards the Nara ranch while mentally gearing himself up for what was about to happen. He didn't know much about Shikamaru except he was a sort of-friend and he was the laziest person he had ever met. Kurama also pointed out that his family was shadow users so maybe that was their connection to Nocturnal-sama.<p>

"Kurama, I want you to scout out any possible escape routes in case things go sour." Naruto told Kurama once he arrived at the Nara Ranch.

"Knowing your luck, it might be a good idea. However I don't think it's in the sloth's nature to turn on you." Kurama said before leaping off Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't think so either, but Shikamaru is smarter than he looks. I don't want to be caught in a bad situation." Naruto explained. Kurama nodded his head before blending into the shadows.

Naruto took a deep breath before knocking on the front door. A couple seconds later, an older looking Shikamaru with a goatee opened up the door. Naruto assumed that this was Shikamaru's father. He even had the same lazy aura about him that Shikamaru had.

"Are you Naruto?" The older Shikamaru asked.

"Yes I am, are you Shikamaru's dad?" Naruto asked back.

"Yeah, I'm Shikaku. Come in, my wife just finished dinner." Shikaku said before inviting Naruto in.

Naruto followed Shikaku in before taking off his boots. The Nara household was quite Spartan. There was a lounge area which a couple of couches and pictures, but there wasn't much overall to look at. Shikaku lead Naruto to the dining room were Shikamaru was sitting while leaning his head on his arm.

"It's about time you arrived." Shikamaru commented.

"Yeah well you saw how late my sensei was. The lazy bum didn't even tell us about himself and Sakura fainted after hers. The whole thing was a disaster in my opinion." Naruto said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean. Asuma-sensei led us to this cramped booth and then injected our lungs with second hand smoke from his cigarettes. We then had to listen to Ino rant about how Choji and I aren't her beloved Sasuke." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Naruto nodded his head in sympathy, "I guess you could say girls are "troublesome"". Naruto joked.

"That's my line…and not all girls. I mean Hinata isn't that bad. You sure didn't complain when you were playing tonsil hockey with her." Shikamaru teased back.

Naruto's face turned red in embarrassment while Shikaku chuckled, "My my, this generation sure does move fast. I didn't even get to kiss your mother until we were 16 and that was after five dates."

"Gross dad…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Says you. Trust me son, you'll understand once you found that special woman. Oh and be careful Naruto. I would make myself scarce for the next few days." Shikaku said in a semi-serious tone.

Naruto gulped nervously before asking, "Why should I, Shikaku-san?"

Shikaku smirked which just increased Naruto's worry, "Simple kid, I don't think Hiashi Hyuga would be pleased to hear that you were making out with his eldest daughter. Who knows what a man with that kind of power would do to you. I suggest you hide somewhere."

"Dad, they have the Byakugan. They'll find him any ways." Shikamaru said with a smirk.

Naruto was turning paler than a sheet of paper while listening to the Nara duo. Luckily he was momentarily distracted by a delicious aroma that caused his stomach to growl.

"Looks like someone is hungry, "Shikamaru's mom walked in carrying a large tray of food, "Hello Naruto. I'm Shika-chan's mother, Yoshino."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Naruto responded politely. He had a feeling it would be a bad idea to disrespect this woman, even by accident.

"Wow, you're not what I expected. Shikamaru said you were a disrespectful brat. I'm glad to see he was wrong." Yoshino commented before laying the entrees on the table.

Naruto felt a sweat-drop form on the back of his head, "Thanks a lot Shikamaru…"

"Hey, I call them like I see 'em." Shikamaru said before grabbing his head in pain after Yoshino smacked him upside the head.

"NO ELBOWS ON THE TABLE!" Yoshino yelled.

"...Damn troublesome mother…" Shikamaru muttered.

"What was that?!" Yoshino said menacingly.

"Uh…nothing…" Shikamaru gulped nervously.

"_Wow, Shikamaru wasn't kidding when he said his mother was scary."_ Naruto thought.

"Sweetie, why don't you pass out the plates? I'm sure our guest would love to taste your delicious meal." Shikaku asked in a placating tone.

Yoshino nodded before handing out all the plates and taking a seat besides Shikaku. Everyone said their prayer before digging into their food. As soon as Naruto took a bite, he had to restrain himself from stuffing his face, "This is delicious Mrs. Nara!"

Yoshino laughed happily, "I'm glad you appreciate my cooking Naruto-kun. I've only seen Choji-kun eat with such enthusiasm. It's nice to feel appreciated." Yoshino finished before glaring at her husband and son.

"I appreciate your cooking dear; I'm just not vocal about it…" Shikaku said with a nervous chuckle while Shikamaru just grunted.

Yoshino rolled her eyes, "How is the venison, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto swallowed what was in his mouth before turning towards Yoshino, "Um, what's venison? Was it the steak?"

"Yeah, venison is deer meat though." Shikamaru commented.

"Oh, yeah! It was really good!" Naruto said with a smile.

"You can eat more. I insist. You're nothing but skin and bones!" Yoshino joked before sliding Naruto another portion of venison.

"Thanks!" Naruto dug into his meal. It was weird having a meal with Shikamaru's family, but in a good way. Naruto assumed this is what it would have been like if he had a family. That thought dampened Naruto's mood slightly, but he didn't let it show. Dinner flew by and before he knew Naruto was sitting on a couch next to Shikamaru with Shikaku across from him.

"Okay so why don't we go over the reason you are here, Naruto. I assume you know what that symbol on your chest means." Shikaku said.

Naruto nodded before saying, "It's the emblem of the Nightingale. They were the Nocturnal-sama's loyalist members who were entitled to guard the ebonmere."

Shikaku nodded before he and Shikamaru pulled out a necklace with the nightingale emblem on it. Naruto was only slightly surprised to see this since he already talked about the possibility of them being linked with Nocturnal with Kurama.

"I see you're not really shocked by this. When you think about it makes even more sense that my clan is linked to Nocturnal-sama. She is the one who bestowed our ancestor with the secrets of the shadow. Of course our ability isn't as great as it used to be, but back then, our ancestors could do things with their shadows that you could only imagine." Shikaku said before leaning back on his couch.

"I don't want to offend you guys, but you don't really come off as cunning thieves in my mind." Naruto commented which got a laugh out of Shikaku.

"I suppose we don't. We're more of alchemist anyways. Our ancestors knew some poisons that would make Chiyo-sama in Suna hang her head in shame. You don't have to be stealthy when you can create a knockout gas that would cause a whole street to go unconscious." Shikaku commented.

Naruto's eyes lit up with untold amount of glee as he thought of the pranking potential and mayhem he could cause with that knowledge. Luckily he was able to restrain himself, "I'm guessing you want to help me with Nocturnal-sama's wishes?"

"That depends, she asking to restart her old order of thieves?" Shikaku guessed. Naruto nodded his head and Shikaku nodded, "I guess we'll help too. As troublesome as this is going be, we can't turn out back on our Mistress of Shadows."

"By the way, the Hokage knows, he said as long as I don't get caught and don't leave a trail that could lead back to me, he'll overlook our…fundraising." Naruto finished.

Shikamaru snorted, "Fundraising? That's one way to look at it…"

Shikaku nodded his head as well, "Oh and Naruto? Bring Shikamaru with when you meet Nocturnal next time. There have always been at least 3 Nightingales at a time so you need to fill in two more slots."

"What?! I never agreed to that!" Shikamaru yelled out.

"Don't back talk to your father, Shikamaru! You're going and that's final!" Yoshino yelled at Shikamaru as she walked in with a tray of refreshments.

"Wait, you approve of this, mom?" Shikamaru asked incredulously.

"I approve of anything that will get you off your lazy ass. Besides, it's a great honor to be selected to be a Nightingale so you better live up to it!" Yoshino said menacingly.

Shikamaru groaned before slumping back into his seat. He glared at Naruto when he heard the Blond nightingale chuckling at him. "Maybe we should recruit Hinata too." That caused Naruto to shut up.

"W-Why should we do that?" Naruto asked with a stutter.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulder, but the smirk never left his face, "Well her Byakugan would make her a useful lookout and…I wonder how she'll look in that all-leather outfit you got?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as his mind thought about what Hinata would look like in his sexy jutsu version of the nightingale uniform. It didn't help that he was able to feel what Hinata was hiding under that baggy coat this morning. It wasn't long before Twin geysers of blood shot out of Naruto's nose as he crumbled into the couch.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh, Shikamaru?" Shikaku said in a mirthful tone.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulder, "The guy is thicker than a brick. I'm just easing him into the idea of actually being with a girl that wants to be with him. What Hinata sees in him, I'll never know."

"Oh I can't wait to tell Kochou and Izumi. They'll love to hear about this." Yoshino said with a laugh.

"Are you trying to kill the poor boy? As soon as you tell Izumi, half the village will know and Hiashi will be chasing Naruto around with his family sword." Shikaku said half-seriously.

"Hmm…I'd pay to see that actually…" Shikamaru joked.

"He's going to be out for a while. Shikamaru, go set up a futon in your room. It would be better for him to rest here then leaving him in an empty apartment." Shikaku commanded.

Shikamaru grumbled but did what he was told. Yoshino sat down beside her husband before sighing, "He looks just like Minato and Kushina, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, it's sad the rest of the village can't see how much he looks like both of them. Anger and hatred always cloud up what's in front of us." Shikaku commented.

Yoshino nodded sadly before taking a napkin out and wiping some of the blood off of Naruto's face, "Hiashi is going to flip. I don't think he's seen the resemblance, but once he actually takes a good look at Naruto, he just might have a heart attack."

Shikaku chuckled, "What I would to do to be a fly on the wall during that conversation."

The married couple was startled by a loud bang and a fox jumping onto Naruto while getting into a protective stance. It started growling at the couple before waving its nine tails menacingly in the air.

"What did you do to him?" Kurama growled out.

Shikaku raised an eyebrow, but raised his hands in a placating manner, "We didn't do anything to him, Kyubi. He just fainted."

Kurama looked at him skeptically, "Why is he covered in blood then? And how do you know I am the Kyubi?"

Shikaku smirked, "I can't think of any other talking foxes that are linked with Naruto and my son suggested that Naruto recruit his girlfriend into the Nightingales and he fainted when imagined Hinata in her uniform."

Kurama felt a smirk tug on his lips before he burst out laughing, "HAHAHA, I am never going to let the brat live this down."

"Go easy on him, he might be murdered by his future father in-law" Shikaku joked.

Kurama snorted, "Probably…but it'll be worth it. I was pressed up against her and I know she's an early bloomer. In a couple years she's gonna have one sweet ass rack."

Shikaku was about to laugh at that when he suddenly felt a large amount of killing intent coming from his side.

Yoshino smiled sweetly at Kurama who suddenly felt more terrified then the time the Rikudo Sennin caught him picking on Shikaku, "I suggest you keep those comment to yourself, Kyubi-san. Saying such things in front of the wrong woman could cause you to spend the rest of your life stuck between genders…"

Shikaku crossed his legs and whimpered slightly. Kurama gulped nervously but said, "You can try lady, but I'm a shape shifter. I can grow it back."

"Oh good, that means I can cut it off again." Yoshino said with a very evil smile.

"…I'll be good…" Kurama whimpered.

"That's what I thought. Shikaku, take Naruto to Shikamaru's room. Naruto will be staying here for the night, Kyubi." Yoshino explained before walking off to the other room.

There was a slight pause before Kurama said to Shikaku, "I thought you were a pansy ass whipping boy, but now I think you're fucking mental for marrying such a woman."

"I love my wife, she loves camping." Shikaku replied mechanically while looking around.

"What the fuck?" Kurama asked.

"She likes cheerios too!" Shikaku continued in that robotic tone while shifting his eyes quickly from side to side.

Kurama looked at him funnily until he realized what was going on. Shikaku was thinking that Yoshino was still listening in on their conversation so he was thinking five steps ahead. The poor guy was truly not the alpha of his relationship.

"Let's just get the brat to the Sloth's room." Kurama said with a sympathetic tone.

Shikaku nodded quickly before hoisting Naruto up. They walked a short distance to see Shikamaru lying on his bed. Shikamaru nodded slightly at his dad before turning to face the wall and going to sleep. Shikaku placed Naruto in the futon next to Shikamaru's bed and left with a silent goodbye to Kurama. Kurama stretched like a cat before curling up onto Naruto's chest. He was about to go to sleep when he heard Shikamaru say,

"I know you're the Kyubi."

Kurama raised his head and stared at Shikamaru's prone form, "Does that bother you or think differently about the brat?"

"It's too troublesome to care about that. Naruto is still the same knucklehead, but I trust his judgment concerning you. He probably knows you the best out of everyone in this village so who am I to judge on his decisions." Shikamaru said.

"I see. You should probably tell him that when he's not unconscious. He'd probably appreciate that." Kurama commented

"Yeah, well good night. Don't wreck any villages while I'm asleep." Shikamaru joked.

"Night sloth…and no promises." Kurama joked back.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised he can look so peaceful. He's always so freaking hyper." Shikamaru whispered.<p>

"I know what you mean, it's almost a shame we're going to interrupt his dreams about Moon-eyes." Kurama whispered back with a smirk.

"Is he really dreaming about Hinata?" Shikamaru asked with a snicker.

"Yup! Remember I can go into his mind whenever I please. I must say, that girl really is throwing the brat's head in the gutters. He just won't admit it to himself." Kurama said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well he'll figure it out eventually. Now you ready to start his wake up call?" Shikamaru asked

"I've been ready the moment you told me what you were gonna do!" Kurama said excitedly.

"On three…one…two…three!" Shikamaru and Kurama dumped a bucket of ice cold water directly on Naruto's face.

Naruto jumped up screaming and sputtering as Kurama and Shikamaru laughed at him. Naruto glared both of them hatefully before shaking his hair dry like a dog. Naruto smirked a bit when Shikamaru complained about some of the water getting on him.

"You guys are assholes." Naruto muttered before walking out of the room.

"He seems angry, was it worth it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course." Kurama said without a moment's hesitation.

"Oi, jackasses, hurry up! We gotta get Shika indoctrinated before we got to meet up with our teams." Naruto's voice echoed from the hallway.

Kurama and Shikamaru just shrugged before walking out the door. The managed two steps before they activated Naruto's trap. Now both were hanging upside down by a leg and a tail.

"How the hell does he set these things up so quickly…?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"I have no idea…" Kurama muttered.

"I thought you said you could go into his mind." Shikamaru accused.

"I can, but that blasted Daedra taught him how to block things in his mind. Even I can't get through those defenses. Luckily he can't use them on his dreams." Kurama stated.

"Maybe we should call a truce…" Shikamaru suggested. His leg was going numb.

"NEVER!" Kurama roared.

Shikaku decided at this moment to walk out of his room. He took one look at his trapped son and demon fox before sighing. He took out a kunai and launched it at the ropes holding them up. Sadly for Kurama, he fell first and Shikamaru landed on him.

"…I hate you flesh bags…" Kurama's muffled voice echoed from underneath Shikamaru.

Naruto exited the bathroom and smirked at the scene in front of him. Revenge sure was sweet. He tapped Shikamaru with his foot, "Hurry up you bums. We shouldn't keep the Shadow Mistress waiting."

Shikamaru groaned but rolled off of Kurama before glaring at Naruto. Kurama popped his neck before looking up at Naruto, "when we get there, you should probably change your Nightingale power. I think the Shadowcloak ability would help you better with your test."

Naruto nodded his head, "I thought so too, but I'd like to hear your reasons."

"The Cyclops is a Jonin so there isn't a chance we can take him one on one. We need to strike when he's not prepared and if he can't see us we'll have a distinct advantage. It might also prove some entertainment to troll him a bit too." Kurama finished with a mischievous smirk that was mirrored by Naruto

"What do you have in mind?" Naruto asked.

"Muhahaha…" Kurama chuckled evilly before telling Naruto his plan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke started think he never truly escaped Itachi's Genjutsu or maybe someone who hated him put him under a worse one then his brother's Tsukuyomi. Sasuke never appreciated how much of a buffer the blond dobe was until Naruto's drastic shift in personality left him completely defenseless to his most rabid fangirl. He'd never admit it out loud, but he was sorely missing the idiotic Naruto who would at least shift Sakura's attention off of him for even at most a minute.<p>

"Isn't this great, Sasuke-kun! Just the two of us alone…" Sakura said with a blissful sigh.

"Great…yeah just great…" Sasuke thought sarcastically. "Hn"

Sakura swooned at Sasuke's "coolness", "I hope that idiot doesn't hold us back, right Sasuke-kun."

"You're just as much as a liability as he is, Sakura." Sasuke replied coldly.

"S-Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura stuttered out in a shocked and pained tone.

"I don't need him and I don't need you. All I need is power and you can't provide that to me so you are useless." Sasuke continued in the same frigid tone.

Sakura felt her world crumble. She didn't even notice Kakashi arriving until he made his presence known.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled as she tried to distract herself from Sasuke's hurtful words. She would prove she could be some use to the last Uchiha, but they needed to remain on the same team.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

He chuckled again once he saw the disbelieving faces of Sakura and Sasuke. He suddenly became serious and pulled out a clock, two lunchboxes and two bells, "Okay now that I'm here, we can begin the test."

"Sensei, what are you talking about? That idiot isn't here yet!" Sakura angrily pointed out.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow before asking, "Do you need glasses Sakura or has your lack of breakfast made you delirious?"

"What?" Sakura asked in a confused tone.

"I'm asking since Naruto is sitting right behind you." Kakashi pointed out.

Sasuke and Sakura turned around to see the blond enigma casually leaning back on the middle post. He was looking at them with bored eyes though they could barely make out the blues of his eyes since he had his hood and mask on.

"Yo…" Naruto greeted with a lazy wave.

"_He couldn't have just arrived. I would have felt his presence… What are you hiding dobe…?"_ Sasuke thought as he narrowed his eyes at the Blond.

"You idiot! Where have you been?!" Sakura shouted.

Naruto looked at her with a bored expression though he was frowning behind his mask. Was she always this irritating? "…I've been here this whole time. You've been too busy to notice and I didn't feel the need to announce my presence."

"Alright, enough!" Kakashi commanded, "I have a test to administer and the more you bicker, the less time you have for it."

Kakashi paused when he saw he had all three of their attentions. He held up the two bells from before and said, "Okay, your test is to get these bells from me."

"But there are only two bells, Sensei!" Sakura pointed out.

"Very astute, Sakura. The person who doesn't get a bell is going back to the-" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto

"Done" Naruto said in a bored tone as he held up both bells in his hand.

Kakashi's eyes widened when he noticed that he indeed have the bells even though Kakashi only took his eye off of it for a most a second. Sakura and Sasuke were staring in disbelief as well.

"How did you do that?" Kakashi asked warily.

"A ninja does not reveal his secrets sensei." Naruto replied back cheekily.

"Fine be that way, but I never said start so…" In a blink of the eye Kakashi had taken the bells back and was back in the same position he was standing before.

"Okay, you caught me off-guard then, Naruto, but it won't happen again. If you want these bells you have to come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said gravely.

"But you could get hurt, Sensei!" Sakura said in a panicked tone.

"Pfft, I doubt that. He's a Jonin and we're genin, Sakura." Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

Kakashi nodded, "He's right Sakura. I doubt any of you lowly genin would be able to actually hurt me."

Kakashi's taunt seemed to have worked since Sakura was glowering at him while Sasuke's glare could have set him on fire if it could. Oddly, Naruto just sat back with the same impassive stare. It was slightly unnerving because he hadn't blinked and it reminded him of Minato-sensei's look.

"Oh before I forget, you have until lunch to get the bells. If you don't then you don't eat lunch." Kakashi smirked when he heard Sakura's and Sasuke's stomach growl.

They glared at Naruto who sat there with a slightly smug air to him, "Did you eat breakfast, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at his sensei and nodded, "I wasn't going to, but it's not easy to say no to Mrs. Nara. Not to mention she makes a delicious omelet."

"Kakashi-sensei said not to eat, you idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah and look where that got you. You and the jackass are low on energy and we're about to take a life changing test. If this were a mission, we would have been compromised and unlikely to continue." Naruto countered.

"He's right Sakura. I never ordered you to not eat, but suggested it. You shouldn't be so susceptible to suggestions from strangers. Honestly you believed every word I said yet all you knew about me was my name." Kakashi admonished.

Sakura just stared at her sensei in disbelief while Sasuke glared at Naruto. The blond boy was just raising more and more questions and the Uchiha scion would find those answers.

As I was saying, the person who doesn't get a bell is going back to the academy." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

A tense silence overtook the training field before Kakashi continued, "You have two hours…begin!"

Sasuke and Sakura immediately dashed into the forest while Naruto continued to sit lazily on the post. Kakashi stared at him before whipping out his precious book, "You're a weird one."

"Thanks," Naruto replied back.

"That really wasn't a compliment," Kakashi stated.

"I know I was talking about the bells." Naruto said before revealing both bells in his hand

Kakashi's eye widened again before he narrowed them at the blond, "You didn't give back the original bells, did you?"

"Nope." Naruto replied simply.

Kakashi sighed before putting his book back in its pouch, "…May have the bells back."

"Well since you asked so nicely sure." Naruto said as he got up and handed the bells back to Kakashi before walking back to his seat.

Kakashi stared at him in disbelief as did Sakura and Sasuke, _"did he really just give those back?"_

"While I do appreciate your sense of honor, Naruto that was quite a dumb move…" Kakashi said.

"No it wasn't. It got me close enough to retrieve my operative." Naruto said with a smug smirk.

"What?" Kakashi asked before he watched in awe as Naruto's pet fox materialize out of thin air with two bells in his mouth.

Kakashi looked at the two bells in his hands and squeezed hard. The bells exploded in a plume of smoke, "So I did take the real bells back the first time…but how did you hide them?"

"Kurama did that. He grabbed the bells and hid close to you while using his cloak to make sure you couldn't see him. You would have noticed he sprinted towards me so I needed to hide his movement."

"That's why you agreed to give me back the bells…you were able to keep my attention on you while closing the distance with your fox. Very clever Naruto…but what are you going to do now?"

Naruto sighed before turning towards the woods, "Oi! Teme and Sakura! Get over here!"

Sasuke and Sakura came out of the woods with a defeated aura around them. Sakura was looking down while Sasuke was glaring at the blind since he figured Naruto would give the bell to Sakura and he would be sent back to the academy.

"What do you want, dobe? Do you want to rub it our faces that-" Sasuke was interrupted by a bell bouncing off his headband and into his hand.

Sasuke looked incredulously at the blond who had just given both his bells to him and Sakura. Sakura was looking just as dumbfounded as he was while Kakashi was looking at Naruto with hidden pride.

"That was a noble gesture Naruto, but now I have to send you back to the academy…" Kakashi said remorsefully.

Naruto was about to retort, but Sasuke beat him to it, "No…the dobe was the only one who completed the test. I won't accept this bell out of charity."

Sasuke threw the bell back at Naruto who caught it between his fingers though he was looking at Sasuke with a look akin to shock. Sakura also looked on while in shock before handing her bell to Sasuke.

"Naruto did all the work and you were the rookie of the year. If anything I guess I should head back to the academy…" Sakura said demurely.

Naruto sighed before lightly tossing his bell to Sakura, "None of us are going back. Kakashi-sensei said whoever didn't "get" a bell would be sent back. I got the bells 4 times and since I gave them to you and the teme, you also "got" a bell."

Naruto then turned towards Kakashi who nodded his head and looked proudly at Naruto, "You are very good at reading between the lines, Naruto. You're also correct. I guess I have no choice but to pass all of you. Congratulations, Team 7."

Sakura cheered while Sasuke smirked slightly, though his mind was running a mile a minute about what he knew about the Blond dead last on his team.

Naruto nodded his head before stretching, "So now what?"

"After Sasuke and Sakura eat, I want all of you to meet me near the memorial stone. After that I'm going to test you individually to see your skills since the test obviously didn't reveal much." Kakashi stated before walking off towards the hero monument.

"_When I get back to my apartment, I'm going to burn those academy reports."_ Kakashi thought.

It was evening now as Naruto trekked his way towards his apartment. He had sent Kurama off ahead of him after lunch since he figured the demon fox would rather explore the forest then watch his one eyed sensei test out Sakura and Sasuke. It was interesting to see Kakashi whip their asses until it was his turn. Kakashi took him more seriously than he did the others and it ended with him pounded into the ground. After being dismissed, Naruto went off to Ichiraku for some ramen and discuss his success with two of his precious people. Time flew by and before he knew it, the sun was setting.

"_Today was pretty productive."_ Naruto thought as he walked down the deserted streets.

"You! Ninja-san! Hey you!" an old man called out to Naruto.

The man had ashy skin and a long white beard. There were dark circles around his eyes like he had slept in a while and his closes were dirtied and torn.

"Are you alright, old man?" Naruto asked the man cautiously while keeping a respectful distance from him just in case the man attacked him.

"Oh it's terrible! Just terrible! I've lost my master! He has abandoned me while he is taking a vacation, but we must return post haste!" The old man babbled.

"Why don't you just leave you master?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you just don't understand…The lands need my master. Please can you convince him to end his vacation?" The old man pleaded.

"Alright I'll talk to him. Where is he staying?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"Oh thank you kind sir! Thank you! My master is currently wandering over there!" the old man said as he pointed at the abandoned Uchiha District.

"What? Why would he be there?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"My master is looking for new lands and wanted to explore. He went in there and has yet to return. Please can you find him?" the old man begged.

"Alright, just calm down. I'll look for him." Naruto said with an annoyed sigh before he snuck into the abandoned Uchiha complex.

It probably wasn't the brightest idea, but he would give the place a cursory look around before going back to the crazy old man. He just hoped he wouldn't run into Sasuke here. His apartment was somewhere in this place and he had no intentions of running into his teammate.

Naruto wondered the empty compound for a couple of minutes, but he had the eerie feeling that he was being watched. He paused before walking to an empty dojo. This place was extremely creepy. Especially as the moonlight was the only source light.

Naruto took a couple steps before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Naruto turned quickly, but there was no one there. Naruto took a couple more steps before his head started to feel heavy and his body felt like lead.

"What the fuck is going on…" Naruto said as the world started spinning around him.

"I hope you brought the cheese or else I'll be quite miffed. MIFFED I SAY!" an insane voice echoed through the dojo before Naruto passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry for the long delay folk, but I got the new DLC for Skyrim. Dragonborn is honestly awesome! One of the features is Bending Dragons to your will which plays out kinda like pokemon. You gotta weaken the dragon before shouting at him and if you're successful then you "catch" the dragon who you can ride and attack people in the air! I also found my new favorite shout which is Dragon Aspect. It gives you this ethereal armor that layers over your own and it powers up all your attacks, defenses and shout strengths! Not only that, but if your health drops below 50% then an Ancestor Dragonborn comes to defend you! It gives me a legitimate way to add the dragonborn into this story if I want to, but that is a matter up for debate. I'd like some feedback about this. Do you want to see the dragonborn in this? If yes you should probably know I'd be basing it off my dragonborn since it's the only one I know about.**

**My Dragonborn: http: **/ - **steamcommunity -.-com- ****/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=128551427**

**The biggest downside to the dragonborn DLC is the Villain… Miraak or as I like to call him, Obito! I swear someone at Bethesda copied all of Obito's powers when developing this guy. He's got mind control, ethereal intangible mode, space time teleportation techniques and he STEALS YOUR HARD EARNED DRAGON SOULS! (angry face)**

**Anyways, I want to thank you all for your support so far. Im not sure I mentioned this, but I will be including elements of all the elder scroll games I have played which include Skyrim, Oblivion, and Morrowind. Peter Kim, I have seen your reviews asking that the bastards of the Naruto verse not get any help from the Daedric gods, but I don't think I can follow up with that. Remember that Daedra are not good guys. I doubt Molag Bal and Mehrune's Dagon would work for peace. I need to keep the enemies balanced with the growth of the good guys or else it would be one-sided and the tension and build up would be non-existent and useless. I understand if you don't like this, but this is how I feel about that subject. **

**Okay, I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter and please leave a review! **


End file.
